


От меня к тебе

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, FB-2019, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13, Social Media, outsider pov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Любовь троекратного обладателя Золотого Глобуса Вэй Усяня и семикратного обладателя премии Грэмми Лань Ванцзи глазами интернета





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Глава 1**

  
  
[ видео ]  
  
**[Лань Ванцзи] С первого взгляда**  
  
_15 462 926 просмотров_  
  
  
  
Лань Ванцзи ✓  
  
Опубликовано Ноя 26, 2018  
  
**329 439 комментариев**  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь** ✓ _17 минут назад_  
  
Какая чудесная песня, Ванцзи. Кому ты ее написал?  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ _16 минут назад_  
  
Спасибо, брат.  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** _2 минуты назад_  
  
ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ УШЕЛ ОТ ОТВЕТА, И ЧТО НИКТО  
ДАЖЕ СЛОВА НЕ СКАЖЕТ??? СЕРЬЕЗНО  
НИКТО??? ВАС ТУТ 802 ЧЕЛОВЕКА И  
НИКТО НИЧЕГО НЕ СКАЖЕТ???  
  
  
  
_**Просмотреть 839 ответов**_  
  
  
  
**Под завязку** _5 минут назад_  
  
<3 <3 <3 какая красота!!! У лань чжаня как всегда прекрасный голос!!  
  
  
  
**Али Джозеф** _9 минут назад_  
  
я не могу омг просто сердце из груди никогда ничего подобного не слышал. да эту любовь можно пальцами трогать я плачу.  
  
  
**Джесс Майлс** _минуту назад_  
  
ты совершенно прав! раньше он такого не писал но я  
в восторге!  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь** ✓ _23 минуты назад_  
  
Лань Чжань! Ты и впрямь оделся как я посоветовал!!!  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ _23 минуты назад_  
  
Да. Спасибо.  
  
  
  
**Фанатка Ланей** _18 минут назад_  
  
ЭТО БЛАГОДАРЯ ТЕБЕ МЫ ВИДИМ СОВЕРШЕННО  
  
БЛДЬ НЕОТРАЗИМОГО ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЯ???  
  
А УЖ КОГДА ОН ЗАКАТЫВАЕТ РУКАВА!!!!  
  
Я ПРОСТО ВСЯ В РАЮ ПРОДОЛЖАЙ ТРУДИТЬСЯ  
  
БОЖЕНЬКА ВЭЙ  
  
  
  
_**Просмотреть 284 ответа**_  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Магистр Дьявольского Культа**_  
  
Начато ФанатВэя31, Окт 19, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страницы 1 из 251]

  
  


<< **1** 2 3 4 5 … 251 >>

  
  
  
  
{ФанаткаВэя31}  
  
ВЫШЛА ПЕРВАЯ СЕРИЯ!!! ОНЛАЙН МОЖНО БЕСПЛАТНО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ НА САЙТЕ!!!!!  
  
[grandmasterofdemoniccultivation/watch/episode_1...](https://grandmasterofdemoniccultivation/watch/episode_1/)  
  
  
  
{умерирыдает}  
  
лучей любви тебе за ссылку добрый человек сам  
впечатать не могу слишком руки дрожат.  
  
  
  
{анонмдк}  
  
вот почему нужно добавлять сайт в закладки  
  
  
  
{умерирыдает}  
  
точно! Спасибо за подсказку, добавлю!  
  
  
  
{вэйусяньможетмневрезать}  
  
СПАСИБО ТАК ВОЛНУЮСЬ КТО-НИБУДЬ ДЕРЖИТЕ  
МЕНЯ  
  
  
  
{восставшийизмертвых}  
  
Я пропал с концами едва увидел ВУС. Он такой красивый???? Это вообще законно. Плюс у него просто огненный перс вряд ли я доживу до конца сезона если они и дальше будут показывать его лицо крупным планом.  
  
  
  
{фанаткавусно1}  
  
Всего первая серия но старейшина Илина уже мой любимый перс. вы вообще видели ВУС? я просто не могу ВЫНЕСТИ мой мальчик снова и снова доводит меня до инфаркта  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
плюс один  
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
ПЛЮС ОДИИИИН он такой дерзкий? Ну то есть, вы  
только гляньте на его улыбку. как ее можно не любить  
  
  
  
{фанатмдк}  
  
легко. остальные персы ее просто ненавидят  
  
  
  
{последовательвэйина}  
  
Я ТАК РАД ВЭЙ ИН НАКОНЕЦ ТО ИГРАЕТ ЗЛОДЕЯ  
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
просто с языка снял!! Ну то есть, вус может сыграть  
любую роль, но ему всегда дают играть героев???  
дайте плиз уже посмотреть на темного!вус  
  
  
  
{вашпокорныйслуга}  
  
Ходят слухи, что старейшина Илина будет не совсем  
обычным злодеем. Интересно как все повернется.  
  
  
  
{Назолспрей}  
  
имхо вокруг сериала раздули такую шумиху, что я  
ожидал большего. Особенно раз вус в главных   
ролях а цижень режиссер. мб я сам себе злобный  
буратина но че-то я разочарован все ппц унылое  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
бро это только первая серия  
  
  
  
{восставшийизмертвых}  
  
ты считаешь выражение старейшины Илина в 13:42  
УНЫЛЫМ?? мы ваще одно и то же смотрим?  
  
меня реально озноб продрал такое оно КРУТОЕ  
  
  
  
{вирт}  
  
плюс один, чувак, плюс много  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  


Страница 176 из 251

  
  


<< 1 … 174 175 **176** 177 178 … 251 >>

  
  
  
  
{понабежавшийвмдк}  
  
да у кого БЛЯДЬ вообще язык повернулся сказать что МДК УНЫЛЫЙ??? я реаЛЬНО ГОТОВ УЕБАТЬ ДАВАЙ ИДИ СЮДА я уже почти решил не смотреть это же один из первых каментов!!  
  
  
  
{футыбля}  
  
чувак сказал что МДК унылый????  
  
  
  
{чфцразделайменяподорех}  
  
ага, но чет в последнее время он тут больше  
не мелькал  
  
  
  
{Назолспрей}  
  
я сказал. и продолжаю говорить дерьмовое ДЕРЬМО  
  
  
  
{ чфцразделайменяподорех }  
  
офф 40/10 чифэнь-цзунь разделай меня голыми руками под орех. охуенные руки ага  
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
капец ДИКАЯ серия  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
последняя серия нахрен Ж Е С Т Ь совсем видели эту крутую драку?? гадом буду когда чифэньцзунь снес голову вэнь жоханю я прямо весь такой НАКОНЕЦ ТО.  
  
и дайте уже наконец кто-нибудь медаль вус он выглядит так будто способен прикончить этих ублюдков одним взглядом. И это человек про которого даже собственный брат цч говорит что он всегда улыбается омфг  
  
  
  
{фанатмдк}  
  
првд /умылся потом/  
  
  
  
{Старейшина Илина}  
  
вы про 16:40?? я орнул. громко  
  
  
  
{противСПИДАинаркоты}  
  
БУДУ ВСЮ НЕДЕЛЮ ГОВОРИТЬ ТОЛЬКО ПРО ЭТУ СЕРИЮ И ВСЕ  
  
  
  
{ФанаткаВэя31}  
  
[изображение: бок о бок фото улыбающегося Вэй Усяня и капс с мрачно глядящим в камеру старейшиной Илина]  
  
ВОТ ВАМ ЧЕЛОВЕК КОТОРЫЙ МОЖЕТ ВСЕ  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
поправьте если ошибаюсь но это точно песня о любви @ЛаньВанцзи #СПервогоВзгляда  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь тоже так считаешь?!?! у меня реальные мурашки патамушта оНА НЕРЕАЛЬНАЯ ОМГ СПАСИБО @ЛаньВанцзи ЗА ТВОЙЙ ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ГОЛОС  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** ✓ @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь по-твоему все его песни о любви. К тебе.  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь ты являешься ко мне домой и обвиняешь в наглой лжи. чем я это заслужил  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** ✓ @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь разбудил меня в два ночи и не давал спать до 7 ахая над его новым синглом  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ВЭЙ ИН!! ♥♥♥  
  
  
  
**Яньли** ✓ @ц-яньли  
  
@цзянваньинь @вэй-усянь А-Чэн, А-Сянь просто переволновался. В прошлом году, когда Цзинь Лин написал свою первую песню, ты вел себя так же, не спорь.  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@ц-яньли так цзинь лину же только три?  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли @цзянваньинь видишь! старшая сестрица в теме!  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** ✓ @цзянваньинь  
  
@ц-яньли @вэй-усянь В жизни ничего подобного не делал.  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь првд?  
  
#НаглыйЛжец#ВывелТебяНаЧистуюВодуБро  
  
[прикрепленное видео]  
  
  
  
**музыка моя жизнь** @суперсексипевица43  
  
@вэй-усянь ОМОЙБОГ это срзн цч? почему он никогда так не улыбается во время интервью? или на фото??? можно я это схороню?  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@суперсексипевица43 Я уже. Глянь какой цч счастливый!! А у вус такой красивый смех я готова слушать вечно  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** ✓ @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь только что. ты не назвал меня бро  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @Лань Ванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Да.


	2. Chapter 2

Все **Новости** Картинки Видео  
  
  
  
_Примерно 45 280 000 результатов для «лань ванцзи»_  
  
  
  
**ОДИН ИЗ САМЫХ ЗАВИДНЫХ ХОЛОСТЯКОВ ЭТОГО ГОДА НАПИСАЛ ПЕСНЮ О ЛЮБВИ**  
  
МузыкальныйЖурнал – 2 дня назад  
  
  
  
_Лань Ванцзи, также известный как Лань Чжань, был нарасхват с самого момента своего дебюта пару лет назад. Вопреки ученичеству у Лань Цижэня [режиссер, дядя Лань Ванцзи], сразу по окончании обучения он выпустил свой первый сингл – вместо того чтобы пробоваться на роль в кино. Этот его поступок вызвал поголовный шок, но первая же песня Лань Ванцзи буквально взорвала музыкальные чарты, так что никто больше не попрекает его сделанным выбором! И вот теперь его последний сингл «С первого взгляда» стал не только первой его песней о любви, но и…_  
  
  
  
**ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ ВЛЮБИЛСЯ?**  
  
«ТеЛюди» – 14 часов назад  
  
  
  
_Кто бы подумал, что настанет день, когда Лань Ванцзи выпустит песню о любви? Уж никак не мы! Однако нам удалось получить эксклюзивное интервью с братом Лань Ванцзи, Лань Сичэнем, который согласился ответить на несколько вопросов, прежде чем отправиться на фотосъемки в Пекин, и его признание буквально застало нас врасплох! Подпишитесь на статью, чтобы не пропустить обновлений, в которых мы попытаемся узнать уже у самого Лань Ванцзи, как…_   
  
  
  
**КОМУ ПОСВЯЩЕНА «С ПЕРВОГО ВЗГЛЯДА»?**  
  
Сплетник – 10 минут назад  
  
  
  
_Все, кто слушает радио, хорошо знают Лань Ванцзи, но что на самом деле всем хочется знать прямо сейчас – за вычетом секретов, которые он прячет за лицом профессионального игрока в покер – кто вдохновил его на написание последнего сингла «С первого взгляда». В эти дни сеть буквально взорвалась различными догадками, и мы тоже не стоим в стороне и попытаемся кратко ознакомиться вас с со списком возможных кандидатов в музы - тесным кругом друзей Лань Ванцзи, включая его товарища по музыкальному цеху Цзян Чэна и сестру Цзян Чэна Цзян Яньли, знаменитого шеф-повара, получившую звезду «Мишлен»…_  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**ванцзи-ЛЮБОВЬ**  
  
  
  
**Топ-10, который каждый фанат должен знать о Лань Ванцзи**  
  
1\. При рождении он получил имя Лань Чжань, но так его зовут лишь единицы – даже собственный брат зовет его “Ванцзи”.  
  
2\. Заметили лобную ленту, которую он носит во всех клипах и надевает на каждую церемонию награждения?Даже не мечтайте до нее  
дотронуться. Никто не знает, кто или почему подарил ее Лань Ванцзи, но просто. Не Трогайте.  
  
3\. Он _качается_. Ага, вы правильно прочитали.  
  
4\. У Лань Ванцзи роскошные мускулы. Поставьте его рядом с каким-нибудь качком и скажите, что у того пресс получше.  
Давайте, рискните.  
  
5\. У него мало друзей ●︿●  
  
6\. Он редко дает интервью, так что если вы надеетесь на какой-то Богический Контент, то фиг, ждите до лучших времен. Его  
фанатам приходится перебиваться пересмотрами клипов и старыми записями «Грэмми», потому что  
_больше нет ничего. Вообще ничего._  
  
7\. По словам его брата, который как-то признался во время интервью, что их семья не переносит алкоголь, Лань Ванцзи  
очень, очень, очень быстро пьянеет.  
  
8\. Он играет на разных инструментах! Лично я навскидку могу назвать фортепиано, скрипку, виолончель, арфу, гитару, кларнет  
и гуцинь (семиструнный инструмент, доставшийся ему от матери!!!!).  
  
9\. Он потрясающе ладит с животными. Любая живность, все равно какая, обожает его до глубины души.  
  
10\. Не имеет значения, поет он или просто говорит, голос у него _божественный_.  
  
  
  
И в заключение, Лань Ванцзи – настоящая диснеевская принцесса, и никто не сможет убедить меня в обратном.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**напополам**  
  
  
  
Пару слов вдогонку к #3 и #4, Лань Ванцзи показал – да, уймись, мое безумно бьющееся сердце, _показал_ – сколько может выжать во время одного из редких интервью со своим другом и ведущим ток-шоу Не Хуайсаном.  
  
  
  
Вот видео. Это просто капец.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**РЕАЛЬНЫЙЮЗЕР**  
  
  
  
Для тех, кто не может посмотреть видео, Лань Ванцзи поднимает стол плюс стоящее на нем кресло с Не Хуайсаном и каким-то малышом из аудитории. И все это одной рукой. Как будто они ничего не весят.  
  
  
  
Пжлст Лань Ванцзи можешь выжать меня вместо штанги КОГДА ЗАХОЧЕШЬ  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**Полетнормальный**  
  
  
  
Накачанная диснеевская принцесса? Блд, я в деле, где найти своего собственного лвц  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**ГейимПРЕССионист**  
  
  
  
ОМОЙБОГ Я ГЕЙ  
  
  
  
источник: ванцзи-ЛЮБОВЬ #лань ванцзи #в моей жизни не хватает такого мужчины  
  
28 736 ответов  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
все пытаются выяснить, кто твоя тайная любовь @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
и подо вссеми я имею в виду себя лань чжань кто это? скажи мнеееееееееее  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@Лань Ванцзи мнеее тооооооооооооже!!!! Кто это???  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @Лань Ванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь *всеми  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Во «всеми» только одна с. Не трать свой лимит символов бездумно.  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@Лань Ванцзи точки вот что такое бездумная трата символов кто сейчас вообще юзает точки лань чжань в твиттере нет пунктуации  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@вэй-усянь плюс один что такое грамматика  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @Лань Ванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Точки – вот что такое бездумная трата символов. Кто сейчас вообще использует точки, Лань Чжань? На Твиттере нет пунктуации.  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@Лань Ванцзи правит ошибки в интернете, и это дико дико сексуально. нинада @ мне  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @Лань Ванцзи  
  
@ланьмалыш42 *Не нужно. Не нужно следовать его примеру.  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ТОЛЬКО ЧТО МЕНЯ ПОПРАВИЛ ОМГ Я УМРУ СЧАСТЛИВОЙ  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи время есть лн чжн  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь время поесть, Лань Чжань.  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи почему ты думаешь что я не написал время съесть лань чжаня. Тбея  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь ЧТОООО ТВОРИТТТСЯЯЯЯЯЯ  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** ✓ @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь твой дикий голод дает о себе знать  
  
  
  
**Чересчур Вэйликолепный** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь я всегда голодный чтхс  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь *Тебя  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**рассеянныйсклероз**  
  
  
  
[ изображение: мем с человеком и бабочкой, но вместо бабочки увеличенный скриншот последнего треда Вэй Усяня и Лань Ванцзи с твиттера. Над человеком большими жирными литерами написано «Я». Внизу слова «ТАК ВОТ ТЫ КАКОЙ ПИКАП»]  
  
693 лайков  
  
**рассеянныйсклероз** народ наРОД  
  
  
  
**чжань** мой любимка-актер и любимка-певец разговаривают!!!! друг с другом!!!! Как прекрасна жизнь  
  
**лиловаяроза** я знаю на что это похоже, но ВУС всегда такой. Он пикапщик.  
  
**хорошо-любить-друга** а разве ЛВЦ и ВУС не ненавидят друг друга? могу поклясться что где-то про это читал  
  
**виноградноевинишко**@хорошо-любить-друга ага, гугл найдет тебе про это кучу постов. Кажется, вус вместе с лвц учился у лцж, и можно даже не говорить, как сильно они не ладили  
  
**непонятночто** сейчас они вроде бы неплохо ладят  
  
**всемПРИВЕТИК** ой они оба такие милотные!! <333  
  
**гра_витация** @непонятночто кмк правки ЛВЦ правописания ВУС вряд ли говорят о хороших отношениях но думай как хочешь  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  


[Страница 1 of 1]

<< 1 >>

  
  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
привет народ я создал этот тред чтобы собрать в одну кучу все мелкие-шмелкие детали про (очевидно, имеющую место быть) любовную жизнь лвц и выяснить для кого он все таки поет. любой вклад приветствуется!  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
не фанат лвц – не то чтоб ненавидел чувака, просто его не знаю – но пришел сюда птмчт повелся на ник. ты правда вус?  
  
{ланьчжаньможетпомнепотоптаться}  
  
да что вусу тут делать?  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
сиииииильно сомневаюсь что это вус. Прям щас он  
должен быть супер занят в рл изза мдк. плюс с чего  
бы его ваще заботила тайная любовь лвц? они же  
даже не друзья  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
точно тролль. Вэй Усянь придумал бы ник получше  
чем просто брать свой с твиттера. Как тупо.  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
я точно не вэй усянь. видели какие у него волосы?  
шикарные.  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
(・・？ )


	3. Chapter 3

**[Дискуссия]** _**Магистр Дьявольского Культа**_  
  
начато ФанаткаВэя31, Октябрь 19, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 252 из 252]

  
  


<< 1 … 248 249 250 251 **252** >>

  
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
Д А К Т О В О О Б Щ Е Д А Л И М П Р А В О  
  
я валяюсь на полу и плачу почему??? почему???? из-за гребаного флэшбэка???? я думала, что я мужик что я сильнее  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
никада в жинзи не плакал и вот теперь рыдаю из-за  
флэшбэка  
  
  
  
(старей}  
  
Мну плачу как дурак даже печатать пришлось  
салфетками как грустно старшина вилина  
такого не заслужил  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
народ народ в следующей серии снова покажут настоящее. понимаете что это значит????  
  
  
  
{вашпокорныйслуга}  
  
меньше стекла?  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
нет. больше.  
  
  
  
{последовательвэйина}  
  
омг ты прав за ним же поголовно все  
ордена гоняются!!! я ни готов я ни готов  
  
  
  
{вэйженисьнамне}  
  
когда вус начал плакать у меня серце остановилось. омг обнимите его кто-нибудь уже   
  
  
  
{восставшийизмертвых}  
  
готовьте платки и сами готовьтесь птмшт скоро в МДК все пойдет по п*зде я просто чувствую это  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Нетбогакромеванцзи**  
  
  
  
**КОШКА, ПРОБЕЖАВШАЯ МЕЖДУ ЛВЦ И ВУС**  
  
  
  
Видел на этом сайте много всякого о ЛВЦ и ВУС, и о том, что песня ЛВЦ может быть посвящена ВУС, и пришел, чтобы сказать: народ, все ЭТО ГОН. Любой фанат ЛВЦ со стажем знает, что он ненавидит ВУС всей душой, и любое их общение – которого вообще кот наплакал – в лучшем случае просто вежливое. Если бы ЛВЦ и написал кому-то песню о любви, то явно не человеку, которому даже улыбки жалеет.  
  
  
  
Вот статья парулетней давности, в подробностях описывающая церемонию вручения Грэмми, с видеовставкой, на которой ВУС пытается привлечь внимание ЛВЦ, а тот явно его игнорирует. Плюс ко всему, ЛВЦ даже назвал ВУС смехотворным, когда Не Хуайсан расспрашивал его об учебе у дяди, Лань Циженя, который в то время учил еще и ВУС. Вот, вот и вот примеры вражды между ЛВЦ и ВУС, причиной которой в первую очередь послужил сам ВУС.  
  
  
  
А это, друзья, ВУС сдергивает лобную ленту с ЛВЦ. Никто и никогда не видел ЛВЦ таким взбешенным, говорили, он даже ушел сразу по окончании церемонии.  
  
  
  
Принимая во внимание все факты, до сих пор не могу понять, почему кое-кто из юзеров продолжает упрямиться, как баран. Ясно же, что ВУС просто бельмо на глазу у ЛВЦ, и тот постоянно на него агрится. Хватит выискивать и видеть то, чего нет.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**вэйит**  
  
  
  
Сам я не из лагеря убежденных, что «С первого взгляда» была написана для ВУС, но я таки ярый фанат ВУС и имею сказать.  
  
  
  
Во-первых, в самом начале их профессиональных карьер и ЛВЦ, и ВУС часто задавали вопросы друг о друге (есть много примеров – x , x , x , x , x), но ЛВЦ никогда НИКОГДА БЛД не сказал словами через рот, что ненавидит ВУС, а ВУС, хотя и дразнит ЛВЦ сухарем и паймальчиком, НЕОДНОКРАТНО ГОВОРИЛ ( x , x , x ), что уважает ЛВЦ. Их ответы заставляют думать, что такая «вражда» для них не вражда, а своеобразная норма.  
  
  
  
Во-вторых, все твои источники СТАРЕЕ МИРА. Люди меняются, и – удивительно, да? – это касается и ЛВЦ ( x , x ).  
  
  
  
В-третьих: тот случай с лобной лентой? ВУС извинился за него, затем извинился снова, когда ЛВЦ не ответил, а затем СНОВА, на этот раз подкрепив извинения кроликами(а ЛВЦ их оставил, вот фото, на котором он держит одного из кроликов). После этого их видели гуляющими по городу в упасть-не-встать маскировочных прикидах. Лично я твердо верю, что О Н И С Н О В А Д Р У З Ь Я   
  
  
  
И наконец: ВУС проклятущий ангел, и я никому не позволю говорить обратное.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**вусмояжизнь**  
  
  
  
вот пример контента, который не дает этому аццкому сайту окончательно скатиться в пылкающую огнем мусорную кучу.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**пошлыйигоржусьэтим**  
  
  
  
новости кое для кого: твиттер ни фига не надежный источник. хорошая попытка @вэйит  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**вэйит**  
  
  
  
Чувак, я дал ссылку на Твиттер всего раз – на фотку Лань Ванцзи с кроликами.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**напополам**  
  
  
  
обеими руками за дружбу лвц и вус  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**лань-лазурь**  
  
  
  
Дайте мне это развидеть.  
  
  
  
  
источник: нетбогакромеванцзи #лань ванцзи #вэй усянь #сколько можно спорить #ясно же что лвц его просто терпит  
  
8, 327 заметок  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 3 of 3]

  
  


<< 1 2 **3** >>

  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
эй @вэй-усянь я тут нашла отличный пост на тумбе про отношеньки лвц и вус ссылку нести?  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
что? не, не нужно. вэй усяня нет в списке, он то уж  
точно никакая не любовь  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
что?? почему??  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
потому что в этом нет смысла  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
[weiyeet.tumblr.com/post/001124896403/wangiog-we...](https://weiyeet.tumblr.com/post/001124896403/wangiog-weiyeet)  
  
@вэй-усянь прочти это и попробуй еще раз сказать мне, что в этом нет смысла  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
хехе вэйит  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
говорю вам никакого смысла. вэй усянь с  
лань ванцзи не друзья. глубоко убежден,  
что лвц ненавидит вэй усяня всей душой.  
ТС прав  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫ ЧТО ВООБЩЕ ОНИ ЖЕ ЗАИГРЫВАЛИ ДРУГ  
С ДРУГОМ НА ТВИТТЕРЕ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
ЧЕГО  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи мы дурзья?  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь @ЛаньВанцзи -смайлик с глазами-  
  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ вусхсердечколвц сстоп погодика что это у тебя с ником  
  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь да ничего, не обращай внимания, это простО ВСЕ МОИ НАДЕЖДЫ И МЕЧТЫ  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Мм.  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ?????????????????????????????  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Медитация помогает не ойкать. Попробуй медитировать по несколько минут в день и сам увидишь, что тебе станет лучше.  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ????? пасиб, наверное??????  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
оой гляньте только @ЛаньВанцзи заботится о @вэй-усянь это так мило  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@фангерла274 !!!! СКАЖИ!!!  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи СТОП ЭТО БЫЛО ДА ИЛИ НЕТ  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ ТЫГ ДЕ ТЫ  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи НУ ОТВЕТЬ Я ЖЕ НЕ ДОЖДУСЬ ПЖЛСТ ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ  
  
  
  
**Ой-Вэй ✓** @вэй-усянь  
вотблин уже 9 спокойной ночи @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 4 of 4]

  
  


<< 1 2 3 **4** >>

  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
Лан, но давайте уже по чесноку @лвцхлюбовь скорее права чем нет. В душе не гребу нравится Ванцзи Вэй Усянь или нет, но он просто не может НЕНАВИДЕТЬ парня которому БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕХ отвечает на Твиттере  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
цзицзи права @вэй-усянь  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ТВИТТЕР ПРОВЕРЯЛ @вэй-усянь СКАЖИ МНЕ ЧТО ОНИ НЕ ДРУЖАТ!!!! ДАВАЙ РИСКНИ!!!  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
по чесноку лвц ведь не сказал да  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
НЕТ ОН ТОЖЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
мадам, мы тут опираемся только на подтвержденные, несомненные факты @лвцхлюбовь  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
(ノಠ益ಠ ) ノ彡┻━┻  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
Лань Ванцзи ✓ @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Да. Спокойной ночи.  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  


[Страница 4 of 4]

  
  


<< 1 2 3 **4** >>

  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
Лан, но давайте уже по чесноку @лвцхлюбовь скорее права чем нет. В душе не гребу нравится Ванцзи Вэй Усянь или нет, но он просто не может НЕНАВИДЕТЬ парня которому БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕХ отвечает на Твиттере  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
цзицзи права @вэй-усянь  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ТВИТТЕР ПРОВЕРЯЛ @вэй-усянь СКАЖИ МНЕ ЧТО ОНИ НЕ ДРУЖАТ!!!! ДАВАЙ РИСКНИ!!!  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
по чесноку лвц ведь не сказал да  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
НЕТ ОН ТОЖЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
мадам, мы тут опираемся только на подтвержденные, несомненные факты @лвцхлюбовь  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
(ノಠ益ಠ ) ノ彡┻━┻  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
Вот блин.


	4. Chapter 4

**Вэйчер перестает быть томным ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
тчк вся твоя жизнь ложь  
  
  
  
**ЯньЛи ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь А-Сянь, кто тебя обидел?  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@ц-яньли не волнуйся. просто он снова идиот.  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь кто-то снова что-то сказал о твоих волосах? я думал мы уже это обсуждали  
  
  
  
**Вэйчер перестает быть томным ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь как грубо. чтоб ты знал у меня роскошные волосы  
  
  
  
**Вэйчер перестает быть томным ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли сестрица спаси меняяяяяяя  
  
  
  
**ЯньЛи ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь @цзяньваньинь Почему бы вам двоим не заглянуть сегодня в гости? У меня есть небольшой сюрприз, а еще я готовлю суп из корней лотоса со свиными ребрышками  
  
  
  
**Вэйчер перестает быть томным ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли да пжлст спс сестра ты лучшая  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@ц-яньли ...какой сюрприз?  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**ЦЗИНЬ ЦЗЫСЮАНЬ И ЦЗЯН ЯНЬЛИ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО НАЗНАЧИЛИ ДАТУ СВАДЬБЫ!**  
  
НаСтражеЗнаменитостей - 10 минут назад  
  
  
  
_Эта хорошо всем известная звездная пара прошла вместе огонь, воду и медные трубы, хотя их отношения начались далеко не безоблачно. Их свадьба должна была состояться три года назад, но после затяжной болезни госпожи Цзинь [матери Цзинь Цзысюаня], беременности Цзян Яньли и ее храброй борьбы с раком груди (которая закончилась полной победой в прошлом году!) они решили отложить ее еще на год. И вот теперь они объявили, что долгожданная свадебная церемония произойдет в мае следующего года…_  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
**Все о всех Цзянах**  
  
  
  
**анон** спросил: Стоп-стоп, я знаю, это тред о брате и сестре цзян, но какая связь между ними и этим чуваком вэй усянем? Я тут новый фанат и уже ни шиша не понимаю. И еще: Я ТО ДУМАЛ ЦЗИНЬ ЦЗЫСЮАН и ЦЯЛ УЖЕ ДАВНО ЖЕНАТЫ??????  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Ага, это два из трех самых частых вопросов о Цзянах. Не переживай, анон, ты такой не один.  
  
  
  
  
По первому вопросу, Вэй Усянь – друг брата и сестры Цзян, позже ставший их сводным братом. Вся эта история весьма запутанна, но если в общем, то Цзян Фэнмянь усыновил Вэй Усяня, сына двух своих близких друзей и частого товарища по играм своих детей, а потом. Ну. Вырастил его.  
  
  
  
С усыновлением ВУС связана целая куча всякой грязи, потому что Цзян Фэнмянь кого-то подмазал, чтобы сделать все быстрее, но теперь все уже в порядке. Семья очень близка, хотя Вэй Усянь и покинул родительское гнездо рано из-за учебы у Лань Цижэня. Если поищешь, сможешь найти несколько семейных фоток с Вэй Усянем.  
  
  
  
По второму вопросу, ага, сами знаем. У них есть дом, кольца, ребенок – и не было никакой официальной церемонии. Сами Знаем. Фанаты ЦЦС и ЦЯЛ готовы обсуждать эту тему вечно, потому что на этих двоих буквально написано «Счастливы в браке» – причем так давно, что кое-кто решил, что они и впрямь благополучно женаты. Но, к счастью, они нет!! Теперь у нас будет куча клевых фоток приодетого крохи Цзинь Лина и ЦЯЛ в _свадебном платье_ #счастье есть.  
  
  
  
**Все о всех Цзянах**   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**БогиняЦЯЛ**  
  
  
  
стоп а какой тогда ртетий вопрос??  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**Король бубен**  
  
  
  
Разве не ясно? Когда у ЦЧ уже наконец появится девушка?  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
**Цзян-Злой-Гей**  
  
  
  
ХОЧЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ ПАРЕНЬ ЦЧ БЛДСК ГЕЙ  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**Сижу-жую**  
  
  
  
Мы никогда не узнаем наверняка потому что такими темпами у него вообще не будет отношенек   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
**ЦВИЛЮБОВЬ**  
  
  
  
НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ОЧЕРНЯТЬ МОЕГО МАЛЬЧИКА  
  
  
  
источник: ВсеОВсехЦзянах #ОН ЕЩЕ СЛИШКОМ МОЛОД #ПУСТЬ ПОЖИВЕТ  
  
489 заметок  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 6 из 6]

  
  


<< 1 2 3 4 5 **6** >>

  
  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзизци }  
  
Стоп это что моя подборка заметок о ЛВЦ/ЦЯЛ теперь пошла прахом?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
да… это что еще и спрашивать надо??  
  
  
  
{миллимон}  
  
скажи? каждая собака  
знает что цял и ццс Пара Века  
  
  
  
{Аки-но-хикари}  
  
да  
  
  
  
{н3блд}  
  
да  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
да. лвц в любом случае не заслуживает старшей  
сестрицы  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ НАСТОЯЩИЙ АНГЕЛ ВОЗЬМИ  
СВОИ СЛОВА ОБРАТНО  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
НИКТО НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ СТАРШЕЙ  
СЕСТРИЦЫ  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
старшей сестрицы? ты уверен что ты не вус?  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
да. прст серьезно подхожу к ролевым играм  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**ВэйЧЕР ЧоТ сОвСЕМ НЕ тОмНЫЙ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань И ЗАБОТЬСЯ О НЕЙ ПОНЯЛ???  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@вэй-усянь Ты что, и впрямь читаешь мне нотацию на Твиттере?  
  
  
  
**ВэйЧЕР ЧоТ сОвСЕМ НЕ тОмНЫЙ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань СТАРШАЯ СЕСТРИЦА ЛУЧШЕЕ ЧТО КОГДА-ЛИБО БЫЛО И БУДЕТ В ТВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ  
  
  
  
**ВэйЧЕР ЧоТ сОвСЕМ НЕ тОмНЫЙ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань вместе с цзинь лином и другими вашими детьми канеш  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@цзянваньинь Помощь друга?  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@Цзысюань ты все равно собираешься породниться с этой семьей. Так что знакомься со своим новым, малость тронутым шурином  
  
  
  
**ВэйЧЕР ЧоТ сОвСЕМ НЕ тОмНЫЙ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань ТАК ЧТО Я НЕ ПОБОЮСЬ ВЫБИТЬ ТЕБЕ ДВЕРЬ И ВКОЛОТИТЬ ЭТО В ТВОЮ ТУПУЮ СМАЗЛИВУЮ ГОЛОВУ ЕСЛИ ВНОВЬ ЗАСТАВИШЬ ЕЕ ПЛАКАТЬ  
  
  
  
**ВэйЧЕР ЧоТ сОвСЕМ НЕ тОмНЫЙ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь погоди что это должно означать  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@вэй-усянь Это было всего ОДИН РАЗ, и я уже признал, что был засранцем.  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@ц-яньли Дорогая, помоги  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@Цзысюань @вэй-усянь Я так рада, что вы двое нашли общий язык ♡  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@-ц-яньли Мы не нашли.  
  
  
  
**ВэйЧЕР ЧоТ сОвСЕМ НЕ тОмНЫЙ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли М_НЕ НАШЛИ  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
Спасибо всем, кто все эти годы поддерживал меня и @ЛаньВанцзи! В честь его последней песни и окончания моей модельной карьеры вот фотография из нашей юности!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь ТЫ ПОКОНЧИЛ С МОДЕЛЬНЫМ БИЗНЕСОМ???? и это же фотка ванцзи и вэй усяня????  
  
  
  
**ФанаткаСичэня** @фанаткалс№1  
  
@братьялань теперь ЛСЧ будет помогать отцу с семейным бизнесом! Об этом объявили день назад  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@братьялань да она!!! ДА ОНААААА омг какие они мимимишные  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Брат.  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка** @красотка  
  
@братьялань @ вусхсердечколвц ПОГОДИТЕ ГДЕ????  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@красотка ОН УДЛИЛ ВТИТ ОМГ  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @ вусхсердечколвц  
  
@братьялань вот блин ты сохранил? я не успела просто пялилась в монитор а потом БАХ и все пропало  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
Хаха, ошибся. Еще раз, спасибо всем, кто поддерживал меня и @ЛаньВанцзи все эти годы! Вот одна из наших юношеских фотографий!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
КТО УСПЕЛ СОХРАНИТЬ ПЕРВОЕ ФОТО МЕЛКИХ ВУС и ЛВЦ ПРОДАМ РАДИ НЕЕ ДУШУ  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Ты сейчас свободен? Хочу с тобой поговорить.  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи Прошу прощения, Ванцзи, но на меня вдруг навалилась куча дел. Позвоню, когда все устаканится.  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Ты же только что покончил с модельной карьерой.


	5. Chapter 5

[ видео ]  
  
**Подборка Памятных Моментов с Лань Ванцзи**  
  
  
  
Лаааань  
  
Опубликовано Дек 15, 2018  
  
  
  
**249 комментариев**  
  
  
  
  
**Джии** _36 минут назад_  
  
Хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что Лань Ванцзи скорее всего так и родился с нечитаемым покерфейсом. Не хотел бы я сидеть с ним за одним столом в казино.  
  
  
  
**Братишки** _14 минут назад_  
  
не думаю, что лвц когда-нибудь играл в покер.   
или блэкджек… или вообще был в казино  
  
  
  
**Адскийвыползень** _3 часа назад_  
  
Правильное название: Подборка Памятных Моментов ЛВЦ и ВУС  
  
  
  
**xxВанцзи** _1 час назад_  
  
вот-вот!!!  
  
  
  
**Братишки** _2 часа назад_  
  
лол убери отсюда свою пидорскую жопу  
  
  
  
**против СПИДа и наркоты** _28 минут назад_  
  
омггг и правда!!! вус почти в каждом из них я рыдаю  
  
  
  
**золотая клетка** _3 минуты назад_  
  
а тот момент, где вус внезапно его обнял? видели  
выражение? на 6:32?  
  
Ш О О К  
  
  
  
_**Просмотреть 5 ответов**_  
  
  
  
**любуюсьоблаками** _1 час назад_  
  
Если я когда-то и сомневалась, что Лань Ванцзи настоящий красавец, то. Ну. Теперь мои сомнения развеялись. Клевое видео! Спасибо за труды, ТС!  
  
  
  
**простоговорю** _5 часов назад_  
  
когда я умру, поставьте на похоронах повтор «С первого взгляда», врежьте это видео на надгробие, заполните мой гроб мерчем по лвц/вус потому что я камнем иду на дно этого пейринга я просТО ОБОЖАЮ ЭТИХ ДВОИХ ТОЛЬКО ГЛЯНЬТЕ ОНИ ЖЕ ВЕЗДЕ ВМЕСТЕ!!!!   
  
  
  
**лвввцс** _1 час назад_  
  
Воу, ну и АТМОСФЕРА  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Магистр Дьявольского Культа**_  
  
Начато ФанаткаВэя31, Окт 19, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 273 из 273]

  
  


<< 1 … 269 270 271 272 **273** >>

  
  
  
  
{ФанаткаВэя31}  
  
КТО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ УБИВАЕТСЯ ИЗ-ЗА КОНЦА СЕЗОНА???? ХОТЬ КОГО-ТО??? Я ЩАС ЛОПНУ ОТ ЗЛОСТИ ПОЧЕМУ ОНИ ЗАКОНЧИЛИ ВСЕ НА СМЕРТИ СТАРЕЙШИНЫ ИЛИНА?!?!?!?! КАКОГО ХРЕНА ЧТО С МОИМ МАЛЬЧИКОМ  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
все. все убиты. как си  
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
вСе БОЛит  
  
  
  
{восставшийизмертвых}  
  
хочу сезон 2 прямо щас, сию же секунду, вот прямо выйми и положь. какого. хрена. почему они это сделали.  
  
  
  
{старей}  
  
Плюс один.  
  
  
  
{фанаткавусно1}  
  
Мое кокоро разбикоро.  
  
  
  
{фанатмдк}  
  
Поверить не могу, что ты заставила меня прочитать  
это глазами – но плюсодин.  
  
  
  
{вашпокорныйслуга}  
  
я рад, что не у меня одного из-за этого вытекли все глаза. Типа как я канеш знал, что будет после всех этих серий с флэшбэками, а потом, когда мы вернулись в настоящее, СИ выглядел таким грустным, но ТАКОГО я не ожидал. С каждой новой серией ему становилось все горше, а как он выглядел перед началом самого конца? Так выглядит человек, который уже все для себя решил  
  
  
  
{противСПИДаинаркоты}  
  
Ну зачем ты продолжаешь меня добивать  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
вот. вот почему так больно. кажется СИ уже принял  
свою будущую смерть  
  
  
  
{противСПИДаинаркоты}  
  
Почему еще и ты меня добиваешь  
  
  
  
{вэйженисьнамне}  
  
си такое солнышко, почему все так закончилось  
  
  
  
{последовательвэйина}  
  
кто-нибудь обнимашки плз  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь что это за фотка о которой мне уже все уши прожужжали?  
  
  
  
**мыльныйкамень || в Аду МДК**   
@принадлежустарейшинеилина  
  
@вэй-усянь я видела ее всего пол секунды но ОНА БЫЛА ПРЕКРАСНА @ЛаньСичэнь пожалуйста где она я кончаюсь  
  
  
  
**♥♥♥** @вуссердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь -смайлик с глазами-  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@вэй-усянь Что же ты имеешь в виду? Быть может, наше с Ванцзи фото из юности?  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь неа я уверен чт это наша с лань чжанем фотка. народ писал мне @ круглый день всю прошлую неделю  
  
[ изображение ] [ изображение ] [ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@вэй-усянь Боюсь, что не понимаю, о чем мы сейчас говорим. Мои искренние извинения. Может, стоит спросить об этом @ЛаньВанцзи?  
  
  
  
**♥♥♥** @вуссердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь -смайлик с глазами- -смайлик с глазами- -смайлик с глазами-  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь почему?? разве фотка была не у тебя??  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@вэй-усянь Что-то не припомню, чтобы я когда-либо делал фото вас двоих. Даже не представляю, и откуда вообще мог взяться этот снимок?  
  
  
  
**♥♥♥** @вуссердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь ТЫ И ВПРАВДУ ГОВОРИШЬ ТО ЧТО Я ДУМАЮ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ???????  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Брат.  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**все роли для ланей**  
  
  
  
[ изображение: скриншот последнего треда Лань Сичэня, Вэй Усяня и Лань Ванцзи на Твиттере]  
  
лайки от **Лань_Сичэнь**, **чжань** и **3212 других**  
  
**все роли для ланей** кто-нибудь еще думает что лсч тут чистый сводник?  
  
  
  
  
_Просмотреть все 391 комментов_  
  
**чжань** старший брат одобряет  
  
**представьтеснова** скорее уж он тут чистый старший брат. Любой у кого есть старший брат знает как они любят дразниться @чжань  
  
**АбсолютныйЧЭНЬ** лань сичэнь дар небес и никто не убедит меня в обратном  
  
**братцы_нефриты** кто-нибудь вообще заметил что @Лань_Сичэнь это лайкнул?? это знак??? знак???  
  
**виноградноевинишко** народ отстаньте уже от лвц и вус потому что ЭТОГО НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ  
  
**чжаньин** @виноградноевинишко лол СМОТРИ КАК ЭТО БУДЕТ   
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 9 из 9]

  
  


<< 1 2 3 4 5 **9** >>

  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
СМОТРИТЕ ЧТО У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ @вэй-усянь  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
о мой бог это та фотка которую лсч удалил  
с твиттера????? КА К ОНА К ТЕБЕ ПОПАЛА??  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
да она! я поспрашивала у народа и в конце  
концов один юзер ответил на мои мольбы!  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
Они такие???? милые-премилые??? омг вус   
выглядиттаким счастливым иИИ ЛВЦ ОН  
ЧТО УЛЫБАЕТСЯ????????????  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
и народ еще говорит что эти двое ненавидели друг  
друга в юности?  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
СКАЖИ?!  
  
  
  
{розовыеклятвы}  
  
Есть бог на свете. Сохранила, скопировала на каждый свой девайс, скопировала на флэшку, слава богу теперь эта фотка навсегда останется со мной.  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
плюсодииииииин  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь ты это видел??? ты вообще есть?!!??  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
нашел! столько воспоминаний навевает, правда @ЛаньВанцзи?  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь о это из тех времен когда вы оба учились у лцж? как это вы оба так хорошо взрослеете??  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ слишкомблдустал прости, секрет профессии  
  
  
  
**♥♥♥** @вуссердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь @ЛаньВанцзи ыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыыы вы оба такие милые  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Мм.  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи вообще-то я почти забыл об этом… интересно, где я оставил свою фотку. Голова дырявая, постараюсь найти  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Не нужно.  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ??  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Мы можем сделать новое фото.  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ах ты ловелас и сукинсын научи меня пикапу  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи серьезно?? ты же занят?  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Я не занят.  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи стоп, что???  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи правда? здорово! когда у тебя найдется время?  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Всегда.


	6. Chapter 6

**чжань**  
  
  
  
[ изображение: скриншот ответа Лань Ванцзи на твит Вэй Усяня ]  
  
1, 729 лайков  
  
**чжань** тчк лвц, который в середине тура, да еще и пашет над новым альбомом, выходящим через месяц, говорит вус что он не занят  
  
  
  
**утреннеесолнышко** Когда он сказал, что у него всегда есть время, я буквально разревелась от радости. Он такой милый.  
  
**плейбой_против_СПИДа** Раньше я как-то не придавал значения этому рпс с ЛВЦ/ВУС, но теперь проникся.  
  
**чжаньин** гляньте, как лвц находит время для своего малыша. Кто-нибудь найдите мне такого парня  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Магистр Дьявольского Культа** @ОфициальныйМДК  
  
И на этом все! #МДК #УвидимсяВСледующемСезоне  
  
  
  
**Призрачный Генерал ✓** @вэнь_нин  
  
Спасибо всем, кто поддерживал нас в этом сезоне! Мы скоро вернемся! #МагистрДьявольскогоКульта #МДК  
  
[ изображение ] [ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**анон мдк** @фанатмдк  
  
@вэнь_нин счастья тебе и всем, кто работал над сериалом и создал для нас этот шедевр. жду не дождусь нового сезона!!!  
  
  
  
**темный заклинатель** @темтель21  
  
@вэнь_нин @Официальный МДК СПАСИБО ЧТО ПОДАРИЛИ НАМ ЭТОТ СЕРИАЛ НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК Я ЖИЛ ДО НЕГО  
  
  
  
**в и у** @МЗСИ  
  
@вэнь_нин Вы вместе с @вэй-усянь выглядите милота милотой / плачет  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
что мне теперь смотреть #МДК  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@вэй-усянь А Т М О С Ф Е Р А  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь как это видеть себя на экране??  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@фангерла274 больно  
  
  
  
**анонмдк** @фанатмдк  
  
@вэй-усянь тоже фанат мдк теперь у нас есть пруф  
  
  
  
**Призрачный Генерал ✓** @вэнь_нин  
  
@вэй-усянь На Рождество я устраиваю пересмотр! Мы уже так давно не собирались все вместе  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@вэнь_нин прости, в этом году я вроде как немного занят, но @цзянваньинь и @ц-яньли свободны  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь ooooo а что будет на рождество???  
  
  
  
**Призрачный Генерал ✓** @вэнь_нин  
  
@вэй-усянь Все нормально! Снимаешься в другом сериале?  
  
  
  
**Старейшина Илина ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@вэнь_нин неа  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**вэйит**  
  
  
  
Послушайте, народ. Большую часть из вас я, канеш, люблю, но меня уже и вправду крайне, крайне, КРАЙНЕ задолбало наблюдать у себя в ленте всю эту бесконечную ненависть к ВУС. Да, он может вам не нравиться – он... нечто. Я знаю. Все его фанаты знают. Блин, да он сам признал это три года назад – но почему блядь я блядь продолжаю видеть кучи грязи, когда он вообще ничего не сделал. Добрые полгода он вообще не вылезал из работы, и любой уважающий себя фанат Кино прекрасно знает, что это в два раза труднее обычной работы, потому что он пашет на Ланя-блядского-Цижэня, режиссера, ниспосланного нам с неба самими богами Большого Экрана. Самое плохое, что он вообще сделал в этом году, это прочитал на Твиттере нотацию Цзинь Цзысюаню (который, кст, принял все как боженька – вечных здоровья и красоты ему и его семье), так что я могу понять, почему это расстроило фанатов ЦЦС, хотя в конце брат и сестра цзян + ВУС уже просто над ним подтрунивали.  
  
  
  
Но чего я _не понимаю_, так это какого хрена в моей ленте на ВУС продолжают литься потоки ненависти из-за гребаной песни, которую написал Лань Ванцзи.  
  
  
  
Я только что прочел пост – и это такой блядский абсурд, что я просто не знал, смеяться или плакать, а потому просто психанул – Вэй-блядский-Усянь, любовь всей моей жизни, трижды получивший Золотой Глобус, сыгравший главные роли в куче популярных фильмов, недостаточно – я и блядь просто заплевал монитор чаем, когда это прочел – недостаточно хорош для Лань Ванцзи, потому что «у него нет Оскара».  
  
  
  
Народ.  
  
  
  
_Народ_.  
  
  
  
_У Вэй Усяня уже давно есть этот блядский Оскар._  
  
  
  
Хотите знать, когда он его получил?  
  
  
  
В девятнадцать.  
  
  
  
В девятнадцать лет_, блядь_.  
  
  
  
Хотите знать, что это значит?  
  
  
  
Что он самый юный актер из всех, когда-либо получавших Оскар.  
  
  
  
Но даже если бы у него не было никакого Оскара, неужели это и вправду значит, что он недостоин любви? Кто вообще придумал такую херню? Тогда 99% из нас недостойны любви, потому что у нас же нет гребаных Оскаров.  
  
  
  
Вы меня блядь разыгрываете шас? Скажите, что разыгрываете.  
  
  
  
Лань Ванцзи клевый. Я не фанат, но у него приятный голос, хватает хороших песен, он сама вежливость и что самое важное Х О Р О Ш О относится к Вэй Усяню — если эта песня о любви, с которой все сейчас так носятся, показатель, то он его, быть может, даже Л Ю Б И Т… и все его ебанутые фанаты продолжают поливать любовь его жизни дерьмом, потому что считают – я написал это уже столько раз, но все равно не могу развидеть – что у него нет Оскара.  
  
  
  
Со дна постучали.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
**вусмояжизнь**  
  
  
  
делаю перепост и хочу добавить пару слов, потому что КОЕ КТО продолжает сраться на пустом месте: у вус всего один оскар только потому, что он ненавидит сами съемки для «большого кино». Он говорил об этом уже не раз, и чес-слово это секрет полишинеля. Он даже как-то сказал, что готов снова сниматься для большого экрана, если лцж решит срежиссировать еще несколько лент – то есть лцж его идеальный режиссер, пусть даже они и ладят как кошка с собакой.

-  
  
  
**лани**  
  
  
Еще один секрет полишинеля: Лань Цижэнь не слишком любит Вэй Усяня, но признает его талант актера.  
  
  
  
А не любит Лань Цижэнь его лишь потому, что до сих пор не может простить, как Вэй Усянь когда-то сбрил ему бородку - и я прекрасно его понимаю, но посмотрите мне в глаза и скажите, что без нее он не выглядит офигенным красавцем. Вэй Усянь сделал только то, на что у остальных не хватало духу.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
**кодсиний**  
  
  
  
НАРОД ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТЕ НЕНАВИДЕТЬ ВУС?? Этот мальчик пожертвовал сотни тысяч долларов сиротским приютам и приютам для детей-беженцев. Каждый год он приводит своих друзей и брата с сестрой, чтобы помочь с благотворительной детской ярмаркой в своем родном городе, и с первого же взгляда видно, что он любит этих детей, хотя и не умеет с ними обращаться. Мы все прекрасно помнми тот раз, когда он стал закапывать детей, как морковку, говоря, что так они вырастут быстрее. Убираться после этого, канеш, было ад и израиль, но потом были перестрелки из водяных пистолетов, и все были рады, и эти детишки и впрямь его искренне любят, потому что все и каждый зовут его братец вэй и это???? так мило????  
  
  
  
ниасилил многа букаф; у вус золотое сердце и лвц буквально до смерти забьет всех несогласных  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
**нетбогакромеванцзи**  
  
  
  
народ расслабьтесь мы даже не знаем точно ли для вус СПВ или нет  
  
  
  
источник: вэйит #вэй усянь #лань ванцзи #размышлизм #люди блядь расслабьтесь  
  
11 382 заметок  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 13 из 13]

  
  


<< 1 … 9 10 11 12 **13** >>

  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
предлагаю заархивировать нафиг эту дискуссию и начать новую под названием ВУС – Тайная Любовь ЛВЦ: ФАКТЫ  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
Плюсодин. Факты, которые у нас сейчас есть, говорят  
сами за себя.  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
плюсодин! пусть моему вус будет счастье  
  
  
  
{миллимон}  
  
плюс много потому что с самого начала весь этот  
тред был только про вус и лвц  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
Отклоняется.  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
П О Ч Е М У  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
нужно больше фактов  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
предлагаю выпилить @вэй-усянь из этоог треда потому что он слепой как крот и не видит любви лвц к вус, хотя она буквально сама лезет в глаза. Нам не нужны тут люди с избирательной слепотой  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
я оскорблен  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
плюсодин!  
  
  
  
{н3блд}  
  
ага, не вижу почему нет  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
народ я дал вам кров, еду и теплую постель и вот как вы хотите мне отплатить?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
какую еду  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
какой кров  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
какую постель  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
(・_・ヾ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
знаете что дайте мне пару дней и я вернусь с новыми фактами  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
что это значит?  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
то что я сказал


	7. Chapter 7

Все **Новости** Картинки Видео  
  
  
_Примерно 35 710 000 результатов для «Вэй усянь»_  
  
  
  
**ВЭЙ УСЯНЯ ВИДЕЛИ ГДЕ?!**  
  
Ежедневник Знаменитостей – 3 часа назад  
  
  
  
_Актер, имя которого не сходило с языков весь прошлый месяц, внезапно был замечен в городе, где он когда-то проходил длительное обучение у знаменитого режиссера Лань Цижэня. Кое-кто видел, как он гуляет по округе и общается с фанатами, просившими о совместном фото (включая нас самих!) – пусть даже после этого он быстро исчезал. Когда мы попытались выяснить, зачем он вернулся в город, на Вэй Усяня вдруг напал необъяснимый приступ немоты и…_  
  
  
  
**ПРОГУЛКА В ЮНОСТЬ**  
  
Звездные Новости – 1 час назад  
  
  
  
_Новости о внезапном возвращении Вэй Усяня туда, где когда-то проходило его обучение, уже успели разнестись по городам и весям, но никто так и не знает, что же заставило его вернуться. К несчастью, мы не смогли связаться с Вэй Усянем, который буквально растворился в воздухе после того, как пообщался с первыми фанатами, но, к счастью, кое-кто из них успел с ним поболтать, и мы теперь можем назвать причину неожиданной ностальгии Вэй Усяня по альма-матер, хотя, конечно, это…_  
  
  
  
**ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ И ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ – ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ?**  
  
ТеЛюди - 36 минут назад  
  
  
  
_Вэй Усяня, а потом и Лань Ванцзи заметили в одном и том же городе! Совпадение? Да щас! И Вэй Усянь, и Лань Ванцзи находятся в центре всеобщего внимания с тех самых пор, как Лань Ванцзи выпустил свой последний сингл «С первого взгляда», и поговаривают, что этот сингл был написан именно для Вэй Усяня. Даже спустя месяц после выхода своего хита Лань Ванцзи продолжает скрывать, кому он посвящен, но принимая во внимание их появление в памятном для обоих городе, кажется, что…_  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА @вэй-усянь  
  
[ изображение ] [ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
БЫТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ ТЫ С НИМ СФОТКАЛАСЬ?????  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@фангерла274 это что??? Вус??? Боже почему он выглядит как гопник???  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @ фангерла274  
  
@слишкомблдустал @клублюбвиквэйину я узнала его даже несмотря на маскировку лолол и он сам предложил сфоткаться в качестве приза  
  
  
  
**адски горяч** @пряныйвэй  
  
@фангерла274 ОН ЧТО  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@фангерла274 блядь, сколько ты хочешь за фотку вус? У меня есть 20 долларов, пачка чипсов и фруктово-ореховая смесь  
  
  
  
**Розовый кролик** @розовыйкролик245  
  
@фангерла274 Продам почку за фотку с одним вус.  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@слишкомблдустал @розовыйкролик245 простите, народ, она не на продажу  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@фангерла274 стоп а тебе вообще можно ее постить??? теперь все будут знать как он выглядит  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ этой фотке уже несколько часов! он попросил меня немного подождать и потом уже постить за это время он уже сменил маскировку ЛОЛ  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@фангерла274 вотблин @вэй-усянь голыми руками не возьмешь  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@слишкомблдустал что бы вы знали  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Вэй Ин.  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
вот блин  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
вы ничего не видели  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямоттут  
  
@вэй-усянь епрст!  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка** @красотка  
  
@вэй-усянь тут маскируется под @ЛаньСичэнь но кто это рядом с ним???  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь КРАСНАЯ ВЯЗАНАЯ ШАПОЧКА ТЕМНЫЕ ОЧКИ ЧЕРНОЕ МЕХОВОЕ ПАЛЬТО БЕЛАЯ РУБАШКА, И КАЖЕТСЯ ЭТО ЛВЦ??????  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@слишкомблдустал ВЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ ВИДЕЛИ  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 17 из 17]

  
  


<< 1 … 13 14 15 16 **17** >>

  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь ПРОШЛО УЖЕ 84 ГОДА КУДА ТЫ ПРОПАЛ ТЫ ВИДЕЛ НОВОСТИ ПРО ВАНСЯНЕЙ????  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
Разве он не сказал что отправляется за новыми  
фактами?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
какие нахрен факты ВОТ ОНИ ФАКТЫ  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
[thepeople.com/news/celebs/lan-wangji-and-wei-wu...](https://thepeople.com/news/celebs/lan-wangji-and-wei-wuxian-updates)  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
стоп что еще за вансяни  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
СЕКУНДОЧКУ  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ВСЕМ СРОЧНО ШИППЕРИТЬ ВАНСЯНЕЙ  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
У НИХ СВИДАНКА ПЛЗ ПЛЗ СКАЖИТЕ ЧТО У НИХ СВИДАНКА боже прошу не оставляй меян сейчас  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Если верить сильно и верить истово, возможно,   
– возможно, – хотелка и правда сбудется  
  
  
  
{н3блд}  
  
у них точно свиданка.  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Честно? Ага, у них свиданка  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь @вэй-усянь @вэй-усянь ВЕРНИСЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО И СКАЖИ ЧТО ОНИ ДРУГ ДРУГА НЕ ЛЮБЯТ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
мы не можем делать скоропалительные выводы  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЭТИМ СКАЗАТЬ  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
как проходит сбор новых фактов?  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
без комментариев

**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань   
  
Лвтлвту8к38швиу  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Цзынь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань   
  
Перевод: Где же ты @вэй-усянь? - Цзинь Лин  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**фанат цзинь цзысюаня #3** @принадлежуцзиньцзысюаню  
  
@ЦзыСюань НАРОД ВЫ ТАКИЕ МИЛОТНЫЕ В ПАРНЫХ СВИТЕРАХ  
  
  
  
**бог есть** @семейнаялюбовьцзиней21  
  
@Цзысюань КАКАЯ МИЛОТА #СемейныйИдеал  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@ЦзыСюань народ как вы сумели запихнуть в этот свитер @цзянваньинь???  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@семьяцзянизлав … Цзинь Лин умеет убеждать.  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@ семьяцзянизлав Мы просто попросили – очень вежливо и очень жалобно.  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь Цзинь Лин желает тебе всего самого наилучшего.  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли зачем  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань скажи ему я с сантой  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь А-Сянь, а разве ты не с Лань Ванцзи?  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь -смайлик с глазами- -смайлик с глазами- Ты с ним???  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли понятия не имею о чем ты вообще говоришь  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань   
  
@вэй-усянь Цзинь Лин не верит в Санту.  
  
  
  
**бог есть** @семейнаялюбовьцзиней21  
  
@Цзысюань стоп чТО?!  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань ПОЧЕМУ ЧТО ТЫ С НИМ СДЕЛАЛ  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли СЕСТРИЦА ПОЧЕМУ  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь У А-Линя пару дней назад случилась неприятность. Он случайно стянул с Санты бороду.  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@ц-яньли бедный ребенок  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань   
  
@вэй-усянь Он воспринял это хорошо. Теперь он верит в более полезные вещи. Например, в деньги.  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓ **@вэй-усянь  
  
@ЦзыСюань ТЫ ЧУДОВИЩЕ   
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
Ввиду последних событий как насчет встретиться и поужинать вместе? Хотелось бы кое-что со всеми вами обсудить. @-ц-яньли @цзянваньинь @Цзысюань  
  
  
  
**Модница** @моднаяжизнь35  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Что случилось??  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Цзинь Цзысюань и я в основном свободны на праздники, так что давай определимся со временем.  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** @цзянваньинь  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Просто скажи, где и когда, и я что-нибудь придумаю  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
Неожиданная встреча @ЛаньСичэнь и семейства Цзян!!!  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвце  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь каждый раз когда ты постишь твит мой шипперский радар что-то чувствует  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@ц-яньли @цзянваньинь Прекрасно. Тогда я скоро вам напишу.  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь стоп а меня уже не зовут?  
  
  
  
**ЛаньСичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@вэй-усянь Мне казалось, ты собираешься провести эти праздники с @Лань Ванцзи Неужели я ошибся?  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь ОН ЧТО!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Нет.  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь ага нбрщвнм мне тут норм спс  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@вэй-усянь @ЛаньВанцзи Так я и думал. Развлекайтесь!


	8. Chapter 8

**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
завтрак!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
@вэй-усянь две тарелки? @Лань Ванцзи что все еще с тобой?  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь ты трус покажи нам уже ваши фотки с лань ванцзи  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@вусхсердечколвц какой еще лань ванцзи  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@вэй-усянь хороших праздников! ты сейчас где?  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@клублюбвиквэйину знт чт я была неподалеку от этого города и даже прочесала его вдоль и поперек но так и не нашла ни его ни лвц  
  
  
  
**защитники вус** @эМкаии  
  
@унылыйникпрямтут я блин ЖИВУ здесь и так и не смогла их найти  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь а знакомое место кажется  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@слишкомблдустал Нет.  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@вэй-усянь КТО ТЫ И ГДЕ НАСТОЯЩИЙ ВУС  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь … это тот кто я думаю  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@вэй-усянь @слишкомблдустал  
  
Я хочу угадать и в то же самое время не хочу  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@слишкомблдустал Вот гляжу на фотку, и вправду кажется что место знакомое но в упор не помню где это.  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@семьяцзянизлав СКАЖИ?? не смогу заснуть пока не вспомню где это  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
ОМГ @ц-яньли ОНИ ЖЕ В ОДНОМ ИЗ ТВОИХ РЕСТОРАНОВ???? В ПРИСТАНИ ЛОТОСА??? ЭТО ЖЕ НА ДРУГОМ КОНЦЕ СТРАНЫ????  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@семьяцзянизлав ОМГ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь свиданка? Свиданка???? сВИДАНКА??????  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**красноглазый**  
  
[ изображение: слегка размытое фото двух идущих по улице людей. Один с ярко-красными волосами, а другой с черными, оба в огромных, скрывающих лица солнцезащитных очках и парных пиджаках. В центре фото концы белой ленты, которая выбилась из-под красной шапочки черноволосого человека и стелется за ним по воздуху. ]  
  
5, 295 лайков  
  
**красноглазый** гляДИТЕ КОГО Я НАШЕЛ… мб  
  
  
  
**чжань** омг плз скажжите мне что это лвц я щас расплачусь  
  
**чжаньин** пжлст пжлст пжЛСТА скажите что с красными волосами это вус омойбог  
  
**представьтеснова** В мире хватает людей и помимо ЛВЦ (в том числе и среди самих Ланей), которые носят лобные ленты. Так что я бы не особо надеялась, нет, правда, особенно раз фото размытое  
  
**плейбой-против-СПИДа** кого-нибудь еще веселит тот факт, что маскировка вус всегда идет К ХЕРАМ? мне его почти жалко! пусть уже сходит на свое тайное свидание с лвц омг  
  
**чжань** @плейбой-против-СПИДа кмк если бы не лента фиг бы кто догадался… плюс если верить тем, кто его знает, вус настоящий ниндзя в плане маскировки  
  
**плейбой-против-СПИДа** @чжань тогда какого? его??? так быстро??? узнают??????  
  
**все роли для ланей** @плейбой-против-СПИДа ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) гыыыы хз   
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн** ✓ @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Теперь ты самый смехотворный человек на земле. Поздравляю.  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь типа спасиб??  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь стоп это же клевета как ты мог  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Сущая правда.  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзяньваньинь я думал мы бро  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзяньваньинь да что я ваще сделал  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Не называй меня бро  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзяньваньинь ладно  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Хорошо  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь бро  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Тогда можешь гадать до скончания века, что именно ты сделал  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь стой стой стой  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь плз нет вир нись прст  
  
  
  
**/под прикрытием/ ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь не ставляй меня в неведеньи  
  
  
  
**цзян чэн лучше всех ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь вот гляди гляди гляди  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Ха  
  
  
  
**цзян чэн лучше всех ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь теперь ты мне скажешь??? пжлст??  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Я подумаю об этом  
  
  
  
**бРО П О Ч Е М У ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь ((  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 20 из 20]

  
  


<< 1 … 16 17 18 19 **20** >>

  
  
  
  
{ВУСмнедолжен}  
  
привет народ! я в треде новенький но пришел с подарками!  
  
[ изображением ] [ изображение ]  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫЫЫЫ!!!! ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ МОЙ НОВЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ  
ДРУГ!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньсирцаВэйИн}  
  
это та фотка о которой все пряд говрят???  
  
  
  
{ВУСмнедолжен}  
  
ага! еле нашел даже странно ;;

  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ВУС С КРАСНЫМ ЧУБОМ???? ПАРНЫЕ  
ПИДЖАКИ?????? ЕСТЬ БОГ НА СВЕТЕ  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
*шепчет мантру* свиданка свиданка свиданка  
свиданка сви-  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
братья! сестры! сегодня знаменательный день у нас новый контент по вансяням. Наш пейринг живее всех живых он полыхает пионерскими кострами а ведь они еще даже Н И Ч Е Г О не сделали омг  
  
  
  
{миллимон}  
  
ты хочешь сказать сделали ВСЕ?? свиданки, парные  
пиджаки, лвц даже ПЕСНЮ написал  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
плюсодин к лимону  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
а хотя да все что они делают сплошной напалм  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
спасибо за весь этот горящий контент  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
наверное сейчас самое время признаться никогда и никого не шипперила так как шипперю вансяней никогда  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ПЛЮСОДИН  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
воу ну и атмосфера  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
ну ты буквально с языка сняла чесслово  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Знаете, мне странно вокруг ВУС такая шумиха, а @вэй-усянь так ничего и не сказал  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
вот именно @вэй-усянь куда пропал  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
наверное @вэй-усянь пошел на свиданку  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
да ну нах уже неделя прошла!!!  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
какая свиданка? где свиданка? я не на свиданке  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь Как вам Пристань Лотоса?  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
@вэй-усянь вот именно как это было. Рассказывай птмчт я в жизни не смогу попробовать еду из ресторана с тремя мишленовскими звездами в жизни  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
@Фанат_ЛоТоса ВУС ПОВЕЛ ЛВЦ НА СВИДАНКУ В РЕСТОРАН С МИШЛЕНОВСКИМИ ЗВЕЗДАМИ  
  
  
  
**бРО П О Ч Е М У ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@шипперюужевечность канеш повел. зачем есть где попало если я могу угостить его вкусненьким?  
  
  
  
**бРО П О Ч Е М У ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли сестрица вкусно как всегда но ты все равно готовишь вкуснее!  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь Тогда я рада. Если хочешь попробовать мою стряпню, тебе всего то и нужно, что заглянуть как-нибудь на семейный ужин. @ЛаньВанцзи тоже желанный гость  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@ц-яньли это то что я думаю  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
лань ванцзи + знакомство с родственниками?? я блд в деле запишите кто-нибудь  
  
  
  
**бРО П О Ч Е М У ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли кмк мы уже решили кое-то сделать на рождество. так что может и не придем  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ц-яньли Мы придем.  
  
  
  
**бРО К А К О Г О ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли нслшмн кажется мы все же будем хахаха!


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
[ видео ]  
  
**[Лань Ванцзи] От меня к тебе - Анонс**  
  
_10 298 573 просмотров_  
  
  
  
Лань Ванцзи ✓  
  
Опубликовано Дек 25, 2018  
  
  
  
**291, 627 комментариев**  
  
  
  
**Веселуха** _20 минут назад_  
  
#СЧАСТЬЕ ЕСТЬ  
  
ВСЕ БОЛЬШЕ НИКАКИХ ПОДАРКОВ МНЕ НА РОЖДЕСТВО НЕ НУЖНО  
  
  
  
**Крошка Лань** _12 минут назад_  
  
КТО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ УМЕР И ВОСКРЕС КОГДА УСЛЫШАЛ В САМОМ НАЧАЛЕ ГОЛОС ВУС??  
  
  
  
**Поп Рок** _8 минут назад_  
  
ЯЯЯ!!!! Услышала это «Лань Чжань» и буквально  
завизжала  
  
  
  
**Голубые Облака** _7 минут назад_  
  
Совсем не ожидала этого видео и уж тем более не  
ожидала вус!  
  
  
  
**Музыкальный Чувак** _7 минут назад_  
  
крест на пузе но я в начале просто забыл как дышать  
  
а затем уже просто хихикал вус такой смешной и эти  
короткие фразочки лвц совсем не помогают лолол  
  
_**Просмотреть 2018 ответов**_  
  
  
  
  
**Всехорошо** _15 минут назад_  
  
Народ, я канеш понимаю, что это только забавный инструментальный анонс, но блд это же чистая романтика  
  
  
  
**Кико** _9 минут назад_  
  
правда правда особенно когда на заднем фоне играет  
музыка из всех мв про лвц и вус  
  
  
  
**Любовь вживую** _11 минут назад_  
  
Скажи???  
  
  
  
**Мармеладик** _3 минуты назад_  
  
По-моему ЛВЦ палится и уже даже не пытается  
скрываться  
  
_**Просмотреть 32 ответа**_  
  
  
  
**ЛаньСичэнь** ✓ _29 минут назад_  
  
Кажется, ты от души повеселился, Ванцзи. А в официальном клипе Вэй Усянь тоже снимется?  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ _28 минут назад_  
  
Мы.  
  
  
  
**Вотблин** _4 минут назад_  
  
меня сейчас прямо накрыло дежавю  
  
_**Просмотреть 491 ответ**_  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь** ✓ _25 минут назад_  
  
СТОП ТАК ТЫ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО ЕГО СНИМАЛ??  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи** ✓ _25 минут назад_  
  
Мм.  
  
  
  
**Давай Пляши** _12 минут назад_  
  
А ты не знал что ли??!?!?  
  
_**Просмотреть 218 ответов**_  
  
  
  
**Чистый Чжань** _2 минуты назад_  
  
состряпать видеколлаж про себя и свою вторую половинку, и не когда-нибудь, а во время праздничной свиданки на другом конце страны, да еще и поставить на саунд написанную тобой песню – если это не любовь, то что тогда любовь  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
Счастливого Рождества!!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**бог есть** @семейнаялюбовьцзиней21  
  
@ц-яньли Я уже это говорила, но повторюсь еще раз: ВЫ ВСЕ ТАКИЕ МИЛЫЕ ЧТО ГЛАЗ НЕ ОТОРВАТЬ!!!!  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@ц-яньли а в этом году семейного фото цзяней не будет?  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@семьяцзянизлав в этом году за него отвечает @цзянваньинь ! Он выложит его, как только мы наденем на А-Сяня свитер  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@ц-яньли а разве он обычно не бежит надевать свой свитер первым? что стряслось??  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@ц-яньли Не думал что доживу до того дня, когда @вэй-усянь не захочет надевать страшный рождественский свитер  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ @слишкомблдустал Не то чтобы он не хотел…  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ @слишкомблдустал Просто он пытается уговорить одеться в свитер @ЛаньВанцзи, так что не надевает свой, пока Лань Ванцзи не влезет в свой.  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ @слишкомблдустал А еще потому, что он идиот.  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@ц-яньли @Цзысюань @цзянваньинь ЛВЦ будт на фото семьи Цзян???  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@@СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ Нет, не будет. @вэй-усянь просто пытается запихнуть его в свитер, чтобы сфотографироваться с ним позже  
  
  
  
**куча снега прямо праздник ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь што ты имеешь в виду т ы гонишь  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓ **@цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь слезь с телефона и влезь наконец в свой свитер или я пойду и запихну тебя в него сам  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@вэй-усянь Думаешь, ты такой ловкач?  
  
  
  
**куча снега прямо праздник ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь сек случайно сунул руку не в ту дырку  
  
  
  
**куча снега прямо праздник ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань да ты никого ловчее меня за всю свою жизнь не встретишь  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 24 из 24]

  
  


<< 1 … 20 21 22 23 **24** >>

  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ВАНСЯНИ ДА???  
  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jFi3yEnkl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jFi3yEnkl)  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньсирцаВэйИн}  
  
сердце мое говорит да, но голова сомневается  
и говорит нет  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньможетпомнепотоптаться}  
  
вот плюс много  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
какие еще могут быть сомнения  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ОГAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAААААААААААА  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
мой любимый кусок в новом анонсе лвц: самый конец когда вус дурачится и дразнит лвц, мол, тот снимает его на камеру, потому что любит как он выглядит, а затем лвц говорит да, и у вус просто такое Л И Ц О  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
М О Е Б Е Д Н О Е С Е Р Д Е Ч К О  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
Ага, это была реальная милота  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
у меня дырки в зубах от этого анонса такой он сладкий  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
у всех у нас дырки  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
вус: ты не устал еще меня снимать?  
  
лвц: я просто не могу устать  
  
ААААААААААААА

  
{ангелина}  
  
вус: ну, мы же путешествуем, ты должен любоваться  
видом  
  
лвц: я любуюсь  
  
И Я РЫДААЮ  
  
  
  
{н3блд}  
  
а когда вус затащил лвц в воду, после того как узнал, что камера водонепроницаемая  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
все еще не верю что он это сделал!  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
крест на пузе я тогда гоготал как гиена  
  
  
  
{ВУСмнедолжен}  
  
вот бы увидеть что было дальше лолол  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь только погляди на этот дар небес и попробуй сказать мне что они друг друга не любят  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
Надеюсь, что все радуются Рождеству! Раз уж @ЛаньВанцзи сейчас не с нами, то вам придется подождать его фотографий от @вэй-усянь, а пока что вот вам наше фото!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
тчк лсч знает, что от лвц никакого контента не допросишься, а потому отсылает нас прямиком к вус  
  
  
  
**вистерия** @фанат_вус24  
  
@ ланьмалыш42 по чесноку вус наверное запостил больше фоток лвц чем сам лвц… хотя потом и снял их лол  
  
  
  
**ЛВЦ #1** @Ханьгуанпончик  
  
@ фанат_вус24 вус запостил только одну фотку  
  
  
  
**вистерия** @фанат_вус24  
  
@ Ханьгуанпончик вот именно.  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Счастливого Рождества! Значит, ЛВЦ и вправду проводит это Рождество с семьей ВУС?  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка** @красотка  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь счастливого рождества!!!! ты это заслужил!!!  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь** ✓ @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@ братьялань Да, но он заглянет к нам на Новый год.  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
знакомство с родичами часть 2!!!!  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь а что ты думаешь о новом анонсе лвц??  
  
  
  
**!!! **@ шипперюужевечность  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь !!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь** ✓ @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@ вусхсердечколвц Очень романтично!  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**куча снега прямо праздник ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
СЧАСТЛИВОГО РОЖДЕСТВА!!!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь счастливого р-ства!! вы двое такие милотные!!!  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь ПАРНЫЕ!!!! СВИТЕРА!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь о мой бог @ЛаньВанцзи что, улыбается?  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@ яс3рдцеланьванцзи почти незаметно, но определенно улыбается  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
@вэй-усянь ЕСТЬ ТАКИ БОГ НА СВЕТЕ 2018 ЛУЧШИЙ ГОД В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ СПЛОШНЫЕ ПОДАРКИ  
  
  
  
**куча снега прямо праздник ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@шипперюужевечность вы еще самого лучшего е видели  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь ЕСТЬ ЕЩЕ???  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
[ изображения ]  
  
  
  
**ЛВЦ #1** @Ханьгуанпончик  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи Ооой, какая клевая фотка  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи и @вэй-усянь мой идеальный идеал  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
народ, вы только гляньте на их авки  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
У НИХ ПАРНЫЕ АВКИ  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 25 из 25]

  
  


<< 1 … 21 22 23 24 **25** >>

  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
я закончил собирать новые факты  
  
хотите вывод?  
  
вус неровно дышит к лвц


	10. Chapter 10

**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 25 of 25]

  
  


<< 1 … 21 22 23 24 **25** >>

  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
я закончил собирать новые факты  
  
хотите вывод?  
  
вус неровно дышит к лвц  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Лгать не буду, в начале он нас и впрямь подловил  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
мелкий, ты меня просто убиваешь  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ииии я снова поднимаю вопрос о том, чтобы выпилить @вэй-усянь из этого треда потому что Я Больше Не Могу  
  
Я ДУМАЛА ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА ЧТО ЛВЦ НЕРОВНО ДЫШИТ К ВУС А НЕ НАОБОРОТ  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
Плюс один птмчт с вус уже давным давно все ясно  
@вэй-усянь ты оооочень медленный газ  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
плюсодин  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
встаю под стяг большинства: плюсодин!  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
меня нет каких-то пару дней и вдруг вы все пытаетесь устроить тут переворот а я ведь вкалывал как вол пытаясь выяснить как сильно вус неровно дышит к лвц все с вами ясно  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
сам виноват!!!  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньсирцаВэйИн}  
  
@вэй-усянь это блин секрет полишинеля! Только дурак бы ничего не понял ВУС уже целую вечность заигрывает с ЛВЦ в паблике и уже даже не скрывается  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
[сообщение удалено]  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ????  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
Что было?? Что он сказал?????  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
ОТКУДА ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ЗНАЕТЕ ЕСЛИ САМ ВЭЙ  
УСЯНЬ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ЭТО ПОНЯЛ ЧЕ ЗА НАФИГ  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
стоп, это и вправду значит то, что я думаю это  
значит  
  
  
  
{миллимон}  
  
Я ДУМАЮ ТО ЖЕ ЧТО И ВСЕ??  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
да с каких пор вус вообще с ним заигрывает??  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
да уже целую вечность как  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО СДЕЛАТЬ ВИД ЧТО  
ПЕРВОГО ОТВЕТА НЕ БЫЛО  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
давай признайся честно @вэй-усянь СКАЖИ ОТКУДА ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО САМ ВУС ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ЭТО ПОНЯЛ  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
но неужели вус и вправду такой валенок? это ведь уже  
годами тянется как можно было не понять?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
хз @вэй-усянь давай просвети нас  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
@лвцхлюбовь Ладно, давайте начистоту. На самом деле я хардкорный фанат ВУС. Провел долгие годы, изучая все его привычки, характер и жизнь, так что теперь даже говорю как ВУС. Из его постов на Твиттере я сделал вывод, что ВУС и сам понял свои чувства буквально вот-вот, во время праздничной поездки с ЛВЦ.  
  
Как я уже сказал, обожаю ролевые игры. А так я канеш не ВУС.  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
во-1, если все это правда, то капец крипота  
  
во-2, КАНЕШ ЭТО НЕПРАВДА ТЫ С КЕМ ВООБЩЕ  
ДЕЛО ИМЕЕШЬ  
  
ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ЗА ХНЯ? ЭТО Ж ДАЖЕ НЕ  
ФОРУМ ПРО РЛ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
теперь уже про рл  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ПРИЗНАЙ ЭТО  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
КТО ТЫЫЫЫЫ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
точно не вус  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньможетпомнепотоптаться}  
  
тогда зачем ты создал этот тред??????  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
(・・？ ) //в сомнениях  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
вот бы был на свете способ заставить людей забыть об увиденном  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ **@СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь что случилось??  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
нслшмн просто я ниокгда в жизни не хотел видеть, как @Цзысюань делает то что он сделал мин назад  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь а что он сделал? все норм?  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@фангерла274 Улыбнулся своей жене и поцеловал ее в щеку.  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань вот именно  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@вэй-усянь прости, для твоих девственных глаз это слишком?  
  
  
  
**фанат цзинь цзысюаня #3**@принадлежуцзыньцзысюаню  
  
НИКОГДА НЕ ЛЮБИЛА @Цзысюань БОЛЬШЕ ЧЕМ СЕЙЧАС ЛУЧЕЙ ЛЮБВИ ЛОЛОЛ  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
НЕУЖЕЛИ @Цзысюань И ВПРАВДУ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Ха.  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Цзысюань … на этот раз ты победил  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 28 of 28]

  
  


<< 1 … 24 25 26 27 **28** >>

  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь вернись немедленно мы зовем тебя уже две страницы  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
я слышал здесь был вус  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
пока неточно, но вроде был

  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
ты немного опоздал. теперь мы снова пытается его  
разговорить лол  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
@вэй-усянь разве ты не хочешь узнать, кто тайная любовь ЛВЦ?  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
канеш хочу  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
народ, за каких-то пару часов у меня от вас уже 50 уведомлений  
  
чтобы наконец выяснить кто тайная любовь лвц я отправляюсь собирать новые факты. так что папа  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь ВСЕ ФАКТЫ ПРЯМО В ТРЕДЕ  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
Ты что правда не ВУС??  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
прстт, вы ошиблись парнем  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
кто еще думает что это Капец Подозрительно?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
Я  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
я  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
я  
  
  
  
****

________________________________________

****  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
давайте сыграем в игру. нужно запостить фотку того кто выглядит лучше  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Что с тобой не так  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь понятия не имею о чем ты  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@вэй-усянь это что… фотка @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@унылыйникпрямтут это точно фотка лвц и я ВЛЮБИЛАСЬ В НЕЕ НАФИГ  
  
  
  
**Цзинь Цзысюань ☆ ✓** @Цзысюань  
  
@вэй-усянь  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓ @вэй-усянь**  
  
@Цзысюань твоя фотка дисквалифицирована. сестрица краше всех ее нельзя равнять с нами простыми смертными  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@вэй-усянь что это за игра такая??? это ж никто не перекроет!  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@ланьмалыш42 а вот фиг. в этом мире есть один (1) человек, который это на это способен. выкуси @вэй-усянь  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка** @красотка  
  
@ братьялань безупречная красота лсч всегда вызывает у меня слезы  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@братьялань признаю, выбрать и впрямь непросто, но моя фотка @ЛаньВанцзи все равно лучше  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@вэй-усянь протестую. ты предвзят  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ братьялань отклоняется. я предвзят? с какой вообще стати?  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
я щас весь умру  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
кто-нибудь объясните мне как @вэй-усянь умудряется выглядеть как боженька, когда он еще даже не глаза не до конца продрал?? и ему хорошо даже со спутанными волосами омг  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи у него просто солнечная улыбка!!!  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи стой это же читерство я даже не знал, что ты меня сфоткал капец  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи лань чжань! удали ее!  
  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
@эй-усянь Я победил?  
  
  
  
**облажался ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи канеш нет моя твоя фотка в тыщу раз лучше  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓ **@ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Тогда она остается.  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**плейбой-против-СПИДа**  
  
[ изображение: скриншоты последнего треда Вэй Усяня на Твиттере.]  
  
11,297 лайков  
  
  
  
**плейбой против СПИДа** этО ЛюБоВь????  
  
  
  
**чжань** заигрывают? точно заигрывают.  
  
**виноградноевинишко** Заигрывают канеш вот только зачем так сложно?  
  
**чжаньин** @виноградноевинишко палятся и даже не стесняются  
  
**красноглазый** Ну да, эти двое жутко-жутко палятся и даже не пытаются что-то там скрывать. На Твиттере теперь контента по вансяням черпать не вычерпать  
  
**все роли для ланей** кмк уж и не знаю как можно быть откровеннее разве что прямым текстом сказать про свои чувства да  
  
**утреннеесолнышко** @все роли для ланей Что ЛВЦ и так уже сделал (в песне)  
  
**ланьланьбубликбублик** рад что живу и вижу как цветет вансянь  
  
**взул** ОНИ ЛЮБЯТ ДРУГ ДРУГА ДАДАДА


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
отрываюсь  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь вотблин это же целая куча красных конвертиков. насколько разбогател?  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@слишкомблдустал обычно в таком конверте по 1-2 бакса. На 16 баксов, если ему очень повезло  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь забыл сказать, что их мне дал лань чжань так что  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@слишкомблдустал вот блд нслшмн я и забыла что у него денег как ГРЯЗИ  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@вэй-усянь воу что нужно сделать чтобы вот так за раз получить кучу денег?  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@клублюбвиквэйину Пункт 1) Найти своего собственного ЛВЦ  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@ланьмалыш42 ах если бы лол  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь ТОЖЕ ХОЧУ ЧТОБЫ @ЛаньВанцзи ТАК БЕЗОБРАЗНО МЕНЯ БАЛОВАЛ  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь вот блин, на что потратишься??  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@слишкомблдустал проем, наверное  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@вэй-усянь мой духовный двойник  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Магистр Дьявольского Культа**_  
  
Начато ФанаткаВэя31, Окт 19, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 280 of 280]

  
  


<< 1 … 276 277 278 279 **280** >>

  
  
  
  
{ФанаткаВэя31}  
  
Счастливого Нового Года!!!!  
  
  
  
Че-то в последнее время здесь все немного подзатихло, но я хочу напомнить всем, что через пару дней будет церемония награждения ЗГ! Пришла пора поддержать наш любимый сериал!!!!  
  
Я устраиваю совместный онлайн просмотр (дата 01/06!!), открою чат за полчаса до начала самой церемонии (19.00 СЦСВ), так что приходите, будем смотреть вместе  
  
[чуть позже донесу ссылку на чат]  
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
я в деле!  
  
  
  
{фанаткавусно1}  
  
Плюсодин!  
  
  
  
{вашпокорныйслуга}  
  
и мдк и вус номинировали на награды!!! мы просто обязаны показать им всю нашу любовь <333  
  
  
  
{футыбля}  
  
ради своего мальчика я разгружу себе вечер вот  
увидите  
  
  
  
{противСПИДаинаркоты}  
  
Движуха! Движуха! Движуха! Жду не дождусь когда  
ВУС получит еще одну награду!!   
  
  
  
{вишенка}  
  
если вус не получит свою награду, я самоубьюсь  
  
  
  
{последовательвэйина}  
  
вус честно заслужил эту награду. я пересматриваю  
мдк и каждый раз реву изза него  
  
  
  
{восставшийизмертвых}  
  
вус честно заслужил все награды мира  
  
  
  
{фанатмдк}  
  
жду не дождусь церемонии награждения! омг если этот сериал не победит, то я напрасно пролил все эти слезы  
  
  
  
{старей}  
  
скажи? мдк зе бест. никогда так не подсаживался ни  
на один сериал  
  
  
  
{фанаткавусно1}  
  
ВУС Лучший Актер и пвнх!!!!  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
Всем счастливого Нового Года!  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь и никакого ЛВЦ?  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка** @красотка  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь а что там на заднем плане делает вус? и почему вокруг него полно детей?  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@красотка кмк он раздает им красные конвертики!  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
я бы тоже постаралась ради $$$ умные детишки  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@братьялань У Ванцзи были кое-какие дела, так что мы с @вэй-усянь решили пройтись и между делом обсудить пару важных вопросов.  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь -смайлик с глазами-  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Чтео стремно звучит… все в порядке?  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь “важные вопросы” ага щас  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@клублюбвиквэйину Все в порядке! Всего лишь разговор о чувствах и небольшая нотация!  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка **@красотка  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь ЧТО ПРАВДА???  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь всего лишь “небольшая” нотация как будто ты только что не взорвал мозг 95% интернета  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь вот блин нежданчик разговоры по душам со старшим братом  
  
  
  
**пусть будет слэш** @вуссердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь ЗНАЧИТ ЛИ ЭТО ТО ЧТО Я НАДЕЮСЬ ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ????  
  
  
  
**ЛаньВанцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@ЛаньСичэнь Брат.

  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 30 из 30]

  
  


<< 1 … 26 27 28 29 **30** >>

  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
СЧАСТЛИВОГО НОВОГО ГОДА ВАНСЯНЕЙ ВСЕМ В ЭТОМ ТРЕДЕ  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
снг!!  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Счастливого Нового Года!  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньСердечкоВэйИн}  
  
Счастливого года свиньи!!  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь как там твоя нотация от лань сичэня?  
  
  
  
{илин}  
  
стоп так это что 10000% точно что вэй-усянь и вправду  
ВУС?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
в моем сердце очень даже да  
  
  
  
{н3блд}  
  
@вэй-усянь ага, колись чувак мы ждем  
подробностей!!!  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
А если @вэй-усянь таки не ВУС?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
в я это не верю  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
какая еще нотация?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
(┛ಠДಠ ) ┛彡┻━┻  
  
Н У П О Ч Е М У  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
У ЛСЧ И ВУС СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР О «ЧУВСТВАХ» ОМГ НАРОД МЕЧТЫ СБЫВАЮТСЯ  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
люблю лсч не меньше чем лвц но в душе не *бу то ли  
он троллит нас то ли что. для правды это слишком  
хорошо  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
он бы ниКОГДА  
  
  
  
{ВУСмнедолжен}  
  
не тот человек ЛСЧ чтобы играть с нашими  
чувствами  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
^^  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньможетпомнепотоптаться}  
  
Лучи любви Лань Сичэню за годное начало года <3  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
скажи? 2019 будет отличный год  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
офф топ, как по-вашему лвц понравится если ему признаются в любви?  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ТЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
я  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
плиз плиз пЛИЗ СКАЖИ МНЕ ЧТО ТЫ ЭТО  
СДЕЛАЕШЬ  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
наверное зависит от того, что ему нравится и кто  
вообще будет признаваться ему в любви.  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
хм  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
мб не стоит обставлять это как сюрприз? кмк я где-то  
читала, что он не любит сюрпризы  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
хммм  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
просто скажи все как есть  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь ТЫ РЕАЛЬНО ДОВОДИШЬ МЕНЯ ДО КОНДРАШКИ ОТВЕТЬ УЖЕ  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
еда богов. спасибо @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь все выглядит так вкусно!! ты сейчас где вообще? почему вокруг такая темень омг  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь не спишь так поздно?! серьезно где ты? никакой шикарный ресторан посреди ночи не работает  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь выглядит дх опасно все красное  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@слишкомблдустал лучшая еда которую я ел за день  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@слишкомблдустал вус очень и я имею в виду ОЧЕНЬ любит перец! иногда заглядывает на соревнования по поеданию острой пищи и всегад побеждает  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь и все таки кто это приготовил??? ты где??? свиданкаааааа???  
  
  
  
**ЛВЦ #1** @Ханьгуанпончик  
  
@вэй-усянь разве ты сегодня не ужинал с ланями?  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Ханьгуанпончик да. никогда не видел такой пресной еды. все было горькое как микстура или вообще без никакого вкуса! @ЛаньВанцзи и @ЛаньСичэнь не знают радости вкусностей!  
  
  
  
**Лань Ванцзи ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Ешь.  
  
  
  
**новый год и новый я ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи я как цезарь 12 дел сразу! и вообще как я могуу не показать еду которую ты для меня приготовил?  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь ОН ЧТО  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь ЛВЦ УМЕЕТ ГОТОВИТЬ?  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Лань_Сичэнь**  
  
  
  
[ изображение: огромный пакет огненно красных перцев. Огромный и почти пустой. ]  
  
7, 124 лайков  
  
**Лань_Сичэнь** Представьте мое удивление, когда я обнаружил это на кухне.  
  
  
  
**чжань** С О В С Е Й Д У Ш О Й  
  
**красноглазый** Так ведь оба брата Лань не выносят перец?  
  
**ланьланьпончикпончик** @красноглазый ДА ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ ЭТО МИЛО ВДВОЙНЕ   
  
**все-роли-для-ланей** вотблин, теперь я тоже хочу еды от лвц… хотя скорей всего умру едва попробовав //тоже не выносит перец  
  
**плейбой-против-СПИДа** ЛВЦ и ВУС доведут меня когда-нибудь до ручки


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
май бади из реди #ЗолотойГлобус  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ @вэй-усянь НИ ПУХА НИ ПЕРА  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь ДАВАЙ ПОЛУЧИ ЭТУ НАГРАДУ ЧУВАК  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
Если @вэй-усянь не победит, в топку 2019  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
Смотрите #ЗолотойГлобус Приходите и поддержите сегодня вечером @вэй-усянь!  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
Смотрите его ради @вэй-усянь #ЗолотойГлобус  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЭТО РАДИ @вэй-усянь!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@ц-яньли @цзянваньинь народ вы уже здесь???  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Я живу здесь  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Ты в гостевой комнате  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
о точно ладно нслшмн  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
Лололол кажется кто-то разволновался @вэй-усянь  
  
  
  
**!!!** @ шипперюужевечность  
  
@вэй-усянь ты такой милый почему ты такой милый омг мое сердечко  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@вэй-усянь Я только что приземлилась! Буду через пару минут!  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
**Все** Новости Картинки Видео  
  
  
_Примерно 291,294,000 результатов для «2019 Золотой Глобус»_  
  
  
  
**76я церемония вручения премии Золотой Глобус**  
  
_Дата: Январь 6 • 19:00 СЦСВ_  
  
_Место: Беверли Хилтон, Беверли Хиллс, Калифорния_  
  
_Ведущий: Вэнь Цюнлинь_  
  
  
  
_**Номинанты**_  
  
_Лучший Сериал:  
  
Отсрочка  
  
Легенда О Героях Кондора  
  
Благословение Небожителей  
  
Гоблин  
  
Магистр Дьявольского Культа_  
  
  
  
_<Нажмите для дальнейшего просмотра>_  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
уже почти начало #ЗолотойГлобус  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
Всегда нагребаю себе годного нового контента по семье цзян  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
Я ДЕРЖУ ЗА ТЕБЯ КУЛАКИ @вэй-усянь  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
жду не дождусь когда @вэй-усянь получит свой четвертый золотой глобус  
  
  
  
**цзянинавсегда** @цзянинвсгд  
  
@ц-яньли ВЫГЛЯДИТ В ЭТОМ ПЛАТЬЕ КАК БОГИНЯ  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
и почему только люди такие красивые это нечестно ненаучно я рыдаю  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь ты не стал закалывать волосы??  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
@слишкомблдустал он выглядит как старейшина илина только в костюме лололол  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@унылыйникпрямтут и он выгЛЯДИТ ПРОСТО КАК БОЖЕНЬКА ПРОДОЛЖАЙ БЫТЬ НЕВШИБЕННЫМ @вэй-усянь  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@унылыйникпрямтут два в одном!  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
Он всегда закалывает волосы не просто так  
  
[ изображение ] [ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
@вэй-усянь солнышко если у тебя слишком длинные волосы, может стоит их немного подрезать  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
именно так я и представлял себе свои длинные волосы: полный капец. в смысле респект всем кто может и умеет с ними управляться потому что неа я для них не создан  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@Фанат_ЛоТоса у меня прекрасные волосы… просто возникла… небольшая проблемка  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@вэй-усянь КТО-ТО РАЗВОЛНОВАЛСЯ  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь** ✓ @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь как ты мог так меня предать  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**Пати на хате! Совместный просмотр Золотого Глобуса!**  
  
админ ФанаткаВэя31  
  
  
  
Правила:  
  
1\. Я прекрасно знаю, что все мы здесь ради МДК и  
наших любимых мальчиков Вэй Усяня и Вэнь  
Нина, но, пожалуйста, не поливайте грязью   
прочих номинантов!  
  
2\. Будьте паиньками и веселитесь от души!!  
  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
Еще 5 минут и начнется!  
  
  
  
[клепто]  
  
я готова праздновать поебду вус  
  
  
  
[макнаггетс]  
  
Ааааааа  
  
  
  
[счастьеесть]  
  
КТО НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ ВОПИТ ОТ СЧАСТЬЯ ВЭНЬ НИН ВЕДУЩИЙ МОЙ МАЛЬЧИК КАК ОН ВЫРУС  
  
  
  
[дайтевусзолотойглобус]  
  
когда я узанла что он ведущий то орала вголос чесслово  
  
  
  
[МДКрулез]  
  
напоминалочка вэнь нина номинировали на лучшего актера второго плана, так что давайте фанаты МДК ПОРВЕМ!!! ВСЕХ!!!!!!  
  
  
  
[ВУСхМоеСердечко]  
  
НАЧИНАААААЕТСЯ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
[фанатмдк]  
  
ВЭНЬ НИН!!! ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЕГО УЛЫБКУ  
  
  
  
[СИмояслабость]  
  
мое сердце. остановилось.  
  
  
  
[смотрюнавэя]  
  
о мой бог что стряслось с бородкой ЛЦЖ  
  
  
  
[ДаВэй]  
  
только не говорите что вус снова ее сбрил куда она пропала  
  
  
  
[фанатмдк]  
  
о нет он красавец  
  
  
  
[ВУСхМоеСердечко]  
  
СЕРИАЛ ИДЕТ ПЕРВЫМ  
  
  
  
[ФанатВэя]  
  
нужен уже унжееееее  
  
  
  
[дайтевусзолотойглобус]  
  
я возносила молитвы минимум десять раз в день и я не верю в бога  
  
  
  
[макнагетс]  
  
AАААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
  
  
  
[счастьеесть]  
  
ДА ДА ДА ОМГ  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
ОНИ СДЕЛАЛИ ЭТО  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
НАРОД ОДИН ЕСТЬ ОСТАЛОСЬ ЕЩЕ ДВА  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
Отличная еда! #ЗолотойГлобус  
  
[ изображение ]  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
лолол сестрица одобряет  
  
  
  
**Ян** @янян  
  
интересно насколько хорошей должна быть еда, чтобы ее похвалил шеф с мишленовской звездой  
  
  
  
**мое сердечко** @семьяцзянизлав  
  
@янян Божественной  
  
  
  
**есть и спать** @яньлиссемьей  
  
@янян почти уверена что видела, как она где-то про это писала. кажется что то вроде если еда делает людей счастливыми то это хоршая еда  
  
  
  
**Ян** @янян  
  
@яньлиссемьей оооой как мило  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@яньлиссемьей омг нет она сказала это вус когда тот пытался для нее готовить @цзянваньинь засянл все от начала до конца мб это видео даже еще где-от осталось  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@янян Мы потом все жутко животами мучились. После этого @вэй-усянь путь на кухню заказан  
  
  
  
**Яньли ✓** @ц-яньли  
  
@янян Все было не так уж плохо! Всего-то чуточку переборщил с перцем  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@ц-яньли Ты не могла ничего распробовать, у тебя рот онемел  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
@ц-яньли @цзянваньинь но разве вы двое не любите еду поострее??  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
@вэй-усянь аццкий любитль перца детектед  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь КАК ТЫ МГО ТАК МЕНЯП РЕДАТЬ  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
[ИнИн]  
  
О. Мой. Бог. САМА КОРОЛЕВА  
  
  
  
[ВУСхМоеСердечко]  
  
Это что Юй Цзыюань??????  
  
  
  
[Цзянвоплощает]  
  
МАМА ЦЗЯН ВРУЧАЕТ НАГРАДУ ЛУЧШЕМУ АКТЕРУ  
  
  
  
[макнаггетс]  
  
вот блидь теперь вус просто обязан победить  
  
  
  
[ИнИн]  
  
Но!! Крупный план лиц брата и сестры Цзян + вус!!  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
буквально нежданчик  
  
  
  
[СтарейшинаИ]  
  
Никогда не видел чтобы вус нервничал так как щас прессинг на него наверно просто жуткий  
  
  
  
[макнаггетс]  
  
вот блин она открывает  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
ВУС! ВУС! ВУС!  
  
  
  
[ДаВэй]  
  
ДААААААААААААААА ЧУУУУВАКККККККК  
  
  
  
[смотрюнавэя]  
  
AААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
ТАК ГОРЖУСЬ ИМ  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
ОН ПОЛУЧИЛ СВОЙ 4Й ЗОЛОТОЙ ГЛОБУС Я ПРЕДВИЖУ РОЖДЕНИЕ БЛЯДСКОЙ ЛЕГЕНДЫ  
  
  
  
[ЦзянВоплощает]  
  
вотэто да милотные получились обнимашки  
  
  
  
[фанатмдк]  
  
Она так им гордится омг  
  
  
  
[вэйцзян]  
  
хыыыыы вус выглядит таким счастливым  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
Лололол он так быстро тараторит чтобы поскорее сказать всем спасибо какой он все таки милый  
  
  
  
[ФанатВэя31]  
  
таКИК МИНУТОЧКУ  
  
  
  
[лвцхлюбовь]  
  
О МОЙ БОГ ОН ЧТО И ВПРАВДУ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО  
  
  
  
[вайфай]  
  
БЛЯДЬ это же было за признание да?  
  
  
  
[УсяньЛЮБОВЬ]  
  
ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ  
  
  
  
[Ниндзяфемка]  
  
ВАНСЯНИ ДЕТЕКТЕД 2019 ГОД И НАШЕ РПС ВО ВСЕМ ЦВЕТУ НАРОД  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**вансяни** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@ЛаньВанцзи ТЫ ЖЕ СМОТРИШЬ ЦЕРЕМОНИЮ ВРУЧЕНИЯ ЗОЛОТОГО ГЛОБУСА????  
  
  
  
**вансяни** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
«Я хотел бы посвятить эту награду человеку, который был рядом со мной все эти годы. Он видел мои худшие стороны, он видел мои лучшие стороны. По правде говоря, до недавнего я просто не понимал, как сильно на самом деле его люблю. 1/2  
  
  
  
**вансяни** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
Сейчас его здесь нет, но, Лань Чжань, я просто хотел сказать: «Спасибо» и «Люблю тебя». Очень сильно. Всем сердцем! Я правда, правда очень тебя люблю». 2/2  
  
  
  
**вансяни** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
НАРОД Я И НЕ ДУМАЛА, ЧТО ЭТО И ВПРЯМЬ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ СЛУЧИТСЯ НО #Вансяни СБЫВАЮТСЯ БУКВАЛЬНО НА НАШИХ ГЛАЗАХХХХХ  
  
  
  
**рыдаю из-за вансяней!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
блин кмк если бы его не вырезали вус так и продолжал бы говорить как сильно любит лвц омг #Вансяни чище снега

**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРИЗНАЛСЯ В ЛЮБВИ В ПРЯМОМ ЭФИРЕ В ЗАЛЕ БИТКОМ НАБИТОМ ЗНАМЕНИТОСТЯМИ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ПОЛУЧИЛ СВОЙ 4Й ЗОЛОТОЙ ГЛОБУС  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
ктонибуь скажите мне что лань ванцзи это смотрел пжлст ктонибудь скажите мне что он смотрел #ЗолотойГлобус #Вансяни  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
я прост ЧАЙКОЙ орала когда вус сказал что хочет посвятить это особенному человеку. МОЕ СЕРДЕЧКО ДАВНО УЖЕ ЭТО ВАНГУЕТ  
  
  
  
**цзяни** @Фанат_ЛоТоса  
  
я знаю мы все щас сами не свои из-за #Вансяни но ктонибудь еще видел лицо мамы цзян когда вус понесло я гоготала как гиена  
  
  
  
**музыка это жизнь** @суперсексипевица43  
  
@Фанат_ЛоТоса кмк ее уже все это за**ло ЛОЛ  
  
  
  
**ЛВЦ #1** @Ханьгуанпончик  
  
ПРОБИЛ ЧАС #Вансяни МЕЙНСТРИМ  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
[ИнИн]  
  
Мне буквально пришлось выйти подышать после речи вус-боженька признаний  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
велкам велкам  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
плюсодин чстнгвря я буквально скакала и вопила полчаса к ряду  
  
  
  
[ДаВэй]  
  
Ты пропустила рекламу В-Марта ЛОЛ  
  
  
  
[ИнИн]  
  
какую щас награду вручают?  
  
  
  
[СтарейшинаИ]  
  
Лучшая музыка к фильму. Дальше, кажется, идет лучшая песня  
  
  
  
[лвцхлюбовь]  
  
какаято фанера над парижем выиграла лучшую музыку, теперь они объявят кто будет вручать следующую награду  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
...у меня что то со слухом  
  
  
  
[УсяньЛЮБОВЬ]  
  
ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО У ТЕБЯ СО СЛУХОМ  
  
  
  
[смотрюнавэя]  
  
вот БЛЯДЬ  
  
  
  
[ИнИн]  
  
НЕТ НИНАДА МОЕ СЕРЦЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ ГОТОВО  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
НО ВУС ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ ЧТО ЛВЦ ТАМ НЕТ  
  
  
  
[вайфай]  
  
ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ ОБЪЯВЛЯЕТ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЯ О МОЙ БОГ  
  
  
  
[дайтевусзолотойглобус]  
  
КТО НИБУДЬ ВООБЩЕ ЗНАЛ ЧТО ЛВЦ ТАМ?????  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
вотблин вус выплюнул свое вино  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
тот неловкий момент, когда ты в прямом эфире признаешься в любви любви всей своей жизни, думая, что его сейчас нет рядом #Вансяни 


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
[ДаВэй]  
  
блядь блядь охуеть просто бляааадь  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
лвц выглядит… на удивление спокойным  
  
  
  
[лвцхлюбовь]  
  
это все его покерфейс  
  
  
  
[СтарейшинаИ]  
  
ЛВЦ сначала профессионал и только потом уже по уши влюбленный парень  
  
  
  
[вайфай]  
  
уверен? потому что кмк он просто пялится на вус. серьезно пялится и даже не мигнул ни разу  
  
  
  
[лвцхлюбовь]  
  
Ну ладно он И ВПРЯМЬ немного пялится…  
  
  
  
[смотрюнавэя]  
  
ну то есть, я бы тоже пялилась ЕСЛИ БЫ МНЕ ВДРУГ ПРИЗНАЛАСЬ В ЛЮБВИ ЛЮБОВЬ ВСЕЙ МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ  
  
  
  
[УсяньизЛАВ]  
  
ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ  
  
  
  
[лвцхлюбовь]  
  
а!  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
он уронил конверт  
  
  
  
[лвцхлюбовь]  
  
о мой бог он уронил конверт  
  
  
  
[вайфай]  
  
У НЕГОР УКИ ДРОЖАТ НАРОД  
  
  
  
[ФанаткаВэя31]  
  
ЛВЦ В ШОКЕ!! ЛВЦ В ШОКЕ!!  
  
  
  
[ИнИн]  
  
КТО-НИБУДЬ ПОМОГИТЕ ЕМУ КМК ОН И ВПРАВДУ В ШОКЕ ОМГ  
  
  
  
[илин]  
  
Приложение ЛВЦ.exe перестало работать  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
лань ванцзи просто ангел. неуклюжий онемевший ангел #ЗолотойГлобус #Вансяни  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
ТЫ МОЛОДЕЦ @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
боюсь что вус просто сломал его этим признанием #Вансяни  
  
  
  
**ЛВЦ #1** @Ханьгуанпончик  
  
вот ты знаешь что у лвц было как минимум полчаса чтобы успокоиться но он чет нихрена не успокоился даже наоборот и это таки да дает пищу для размышлений  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@Ханьгуанпончик КАК ПОСЛЕ ТАКОГО ВООБЩЕ МОЖНО УСПОКОИТЬСЯ????  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка **@красотка  
  
Знаю, это учть погадски, но кто-нибудь еще смеялся глядя как лвц стоит с совершенно нормальным лицом а сам при этом ваще в шоке?  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@красотка НЕА ТЫ ЧУДОВИЩЕ  
  
  
  
**ЛВЦ #1** @Ханьгуанпончик  
  
@ красотка *виновато поднимает руку* дикая ржака врать не буду  
  
  
  
**лань-малыш** @ланьмалыш42  
  
давайте просто порадуемся, что он таки сумел как-то справиться и не уронить статуэтку омг это было бы просто ужасно  
  
  
  
**вансяни 2к19** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
народ все мы собравшиеся здесь ради контента по #Вансяни должны упасть в ноги этому оператору, который продолжал показывать ВУС все время пока ЛВЦ говорил ОХ ЛОЛ  
  
  
  
**!!!** @шипперюужевечность  
  
@вусхсердечколвц омг!!! Точь в точь мои мысли!! Лучей любви этому оператору он даже поймал момент когда цч и цял щипали вус  
  
  
  
**Модная крошка** @красотка  
  
@вусхсердечколвц ДА!!! Все те несколько минут что ЛВЦ стоял на сцене ВУС был буквально не в себе я прст умирала  
  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
**НОМИНАНТЫ И ЛАУРЕАТЫ 76-Й ЦЕРЕМОНИИ ВРУЧЕНИЯ ПРЕМИИ «ЗОЛОТОЙ ГЛОБУС»**  
  
**Лучший Сериал:**  
  
МАГИСТР ДЬЯВОЛЬСКОГО КУЛЬТА 👑  
  
Отсрочка  
  
Легенда О Героях Кондора  
  
Благословение Небожителей  
  
Гоблин  
  
  
  
**Лучший Актер Сериала:**  
  
ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ 👑  
  
Цзинь Цзысюань  
  
Се Лянь  
  
Ци Жун  
  
Цзинь Юн  
  
  
  
**Лучший Актер Второго Плана Сериала:**  
  
ВЭНЬ ЦЮНЛИНЬ 👑  
  
Ян Тесинь  
  
Фу Яо  
  
Го Сяотянь  
  
Лю Цингэ  
  
  
  
_Нажмите для дальнейшего просмотра…_  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 35 из 35]

  
  


<< 1 … 31 32 33 34 **35** >>

  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь вернись с тех пор как вы с лвц сломали интернет прошла уже неделя  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
Что, всего неделя? Мне казалось дольше  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
это из-за нагнетания  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
кого-нибудь еще колотило после золотого глобуса? не может быть чтобы меня одну. не могу поверить что вус и вправду это сделал – КМК Я ГОВОРИЛА НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЛВЦ СЮРПРИЗОВ  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Ну кмк ЛВЦ его тоже осюрпризил лол  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
@вэй-усянь плз вернись у меня куча вопросов. Например: КАКОГО ФИГА ЭТО БЫЛО У МЕНЯ ЧУТЬ СЕРДЦЕ НЕ ОСТАНОВИЛОСЬ!! КАКОЙ ОТВЕТ???? ЧТОС КАЗАЛ ЛВЦ????  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ОТВЕТЬ ОТВЕТЬ НАМ TT___TT  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
да лан все знают что лвц неровно дышит к вус  
и вообще без ума от него так что.  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
я знаю!!! но все равно!!!!  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
есть такое дело  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь ТЫ! ТЫ ГДЕ БЫЛ КУДА ПРОПАЛ!!  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
дел по горло  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
когда-нибудь я выбью из тебя честный ответ  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
просто заглянул сказать что я закончил собирать новые факты и что лвц точно 110% неровно дышит к вус  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
ДО ТЕБЯ ДОШЛО ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ТЫ  
ЕМУ ПРИЗНАЛСЯ???????  
  
  
  
{ванцицзицзи}  
  
не забудь с первого взгляда и их свиданку  
на рождество  
  
  
  
{Вэйздесущий}  
  
Ну наконец-то до тебя дошло. А то что целый тред  
твердил тебе про это с самого начала это так фигня  
  
  
  
{вэй-усянь}  
  
да кстати нам больше не нужен этот тред  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
АХ ТЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
AАААААААААААААААААААААА  
ААААААААААААААААААААААА  
АААААА  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
ТАК ЭТО ЧТО ВАНСЯНИ ТЕПЕРЬ ЕЩЕ И  
В РЕАЛЕ???  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Ин Патруль** @слишкомблдустал  
  
прошло уже 84 года куда пропал @вэй-усянь  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
Привет народ идет уже третья Неделя реалитишоу Куда блин делись Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи и Почему они не додали нам эпичного эпилога  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
кмк вус еще никогда так надолго из твиттера не пропадал  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@унылыйникпрямтут не порпадал!! пичалька где же он??  
  
  
  
**Вэй Усянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
узнаете где меня носило если купите альбом, который выпускает сегодня @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
  
  
**КЛВИ** @клублюбвиквэйину  
  
@вэй-усянь Ч Т О  
  
  
  
**вансянь2к19** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь ты говоришь то что я думаю ты говоришь??  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь НЕ МОТАЙ НАМ НЕРВЫ ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ  
  
  
  
**!!! **@шипперюужевечность  
  
@вэй-усянь ТЫ ЧТО В НОВОМ АЛЬБОМЕ ЛВЦ??????  
  
  
  
**вансянь2к19** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@шипперюужевечность омг как бы не раскатать губу  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вусхсердечколвц ПОЗДНО  
  
  
  
**аварийная сит-я** @унылыйникпрямтут  
  
Мне нужен этот альбом. ПРЯМЩАС.

  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**[Дискуссия]** _**Выяснить, Кто Тайная Любовь Лань Ванцзи**_  
  
Начато вэй-усянь, Ноя 28, 2018  
  
  
  


[Страница 36 из 36]

  
  


<< 1 … 32 33 34 35 **36** >>

  
  
  
  
{миллимон}  
  
ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ ВЫДАЛ АЛЬБОМ И ЭТО БОМБА  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
ОТ МЕНЯ К ТЕБЕ ДУЭТ  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ДУЭТ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньможетпомнепотоптаться}  
  
С ВУС!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзизци}  
  
ЭТО ПРЕКРАСНО  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
Я В ЛОСКУТЫ ВУС ПРОСТО УБИЛ МЕНЯ СВОИМ ГОЛОСОМ КОГДА ОМКТ ЗАИГРАЛА О МОЙ БОГ Я СЛЕЗАМИ УМЫЛАСЬ КАКАЯ ПЕСНЯ  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ПЛАЧУ  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ВСЕ РАВНО МНЕ СЕРДЦЕ БЕЗ НАДОБНОСТИ  
  
  
  
{ТараСитар}  
  
ЭТО ВСЕ ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ И ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ ВИНОВАТЫ  
  
  
  
{ланьчжаньсирцаВэйИн}  
  
держите меня кто-нибудь продолжаю слушать от меня к тебе на репите с тех самых пор как первый раз услышала уже 10 мин прошло  
  
  
  
{н3блд}  
  
Я тоже!!! И каждый раз плачу  
  
  
  
{честноепречестное}  
  
ЧЕМ МЫ ЗАСЛУЖИЛИ ШТОБ ТАКОЕ СЧАСТЬЕ  
ПРИВАЛИЛО  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
Вансяни самый щедрый пейринг постоянно  
додает  
  
  
  
{ванцзицзицзи}  
  
ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ  
  
  
  
{ангелина}  
  
ВАНСЯНИ ВАНСЯНИ  
  
  
  
{сок}  
  
Наступил 2019 и нас завалило вансянями  
  
  
  
{лвцхлюбовь}  
  
@вэй-усянь КУЧУ РАЗ ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОДВОДИЛ НО ВСЕ ТАКИ ДОБИЛСЯ КОГО НАДО ПОЗДРЯМ  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
**Сянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
поправьте если ошибаюсь но это точно песня о любви @ЛаньВанцзи #СПервогоВзгляда  
  
  
  
**!!!** @ шипперюужевечность  
  
@вэй-усянь А РАЗВЕ НЕТ??? ЭТО ЖЕ И СЛЕПОМУ ВИДНО!!!  
  
  
  
**вансянь2к19** @вусхсердечколвц  
  
@вэй-усянь КАНЕШ ЭТА ПЕСНЯ О ЛЮБВИ ОМГ  
  
  
  
**Усянь♥Любовь** @фангерла274  
  
@вэй-усянь ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ!!!! У ТЕБЯ ТАКОЙ КРАСИВЫЙ ГОЛОС  
  
  
  
**ванцзипжлстженисьнамне** @ яс3рдцеланьванцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь ты? пел с ним?? зачем ты так жестоко нас разыгрываешь?????  
  
  
  
**Цзян Чэн ✓** @цзянваньинь  
  
@вэй-усянь Что с тобой не так  
  
  
  
**Сянь ✓** @вэй-усянь  
  
@цзянваньинь понятия не имею о чем ты  
  
  
  
**Лань Сичэнь ✓** @ЛаньСичэнь  
  
@вэй-усянь Добро пожаловать в семью!  
  
  
  
**два нефрита** @братьялань  
  
о мой бог  
  
  
  
**ЛЮБОВЬЬ** @СяньСяньЛЮБОВЬ  
  
@вэй-усянь ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ И АААААААААА ВЫ С ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ ДОВЕДЕТЕ МЕНЯ ДО КОНДРАШКИ  
  
  
  
**Ван ✓** @ЛаньВанцзи  
  
@вэй-усянь Да. #Вансяни  
  
  
  
**Послесловие автора:**  
  
... а потом они опять сломали интернет 


End file.
